Doce como Canela
by AnaEB
Summary: "Dizem que canela não tem gosto, apenas cheiro. Eu costumo comparar minha vida à canela – ela apenas aparenta ser maravilhosa. Na verdade? Não tem nada de extraordinária. Bem, isso até eu encontrar o açúcar ideal para mim em um formato de homem, dando o sabor que eu precisava". - Todos humanos!
1. Lolita

Capítulo 1: Lolita

 **Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são de autoria de SM, mas a história é minha, inspirada nas músicas de Lana Del Rey =)**

 **OBS: Aqui temos uma Bella um tanto amarga, dez anos mais nova que Edward.**

* * *

 _I could be yours, I could be your baby tonight –_

 ** _Lana Del Rey, Lolita_**

 _._

Hoje eu queria algo diferente, depois de namorar com a mesma pessoa por quatro meses.

Hoje eu queria sair com minhas amigas, dançar e beber.

Hoje eu queria esquecer o celular em casa, passar o dia em claro.

Por isso estou aqui com Alice, dançando sorrindo e me divertindo. Alice que conseguiu convencer os seguranças nos deixarem entrar, com a carinha de inocente que só ela consegue fazer.

Eu estava me sentindo um pouco Marilyn Monroe hoje, por isso estou com meu vestido branco com a saia leve e decote pequeno.

O decote pequeno não impede alguns olhares dirigidos a mim, e sempre que noto, sorrio.

Não há nada de errado em se divertir um pouco.

Perto do bar, conheci John. Muito simpático, me pagou um _drink_.

Alice dançava com duas conhecidas na pista de dança, mas sua mente parecia que não estava ali. Eu avisei a ela que não deveria misturar as bebidas...

John colocou seu braço em minha cintura e sussurrou: - Vamos dançar.

Ele cheirava a álcool.

Eu sorri.

* * *

— Como você se chama?— ele me perguntou beijando meu pescoço.

— Isabella. Mas isso não importa, não é mesmo, John? – ele riu e subiu a mão por baixo do meu vestido branco.

O gosto de tequila dominava o beijo.

Segurei seus cabelos longos e dei uma leve puxada.

Depois de vários _drinks_ , eu estava me sentindo solta e leve.

— Você precisa avisar suas amigas que vai embora comigo? – parecia que ele só me perguntou isso para tentar ser educado, o que me fez sorrir.

— Não. Elas sabem que sei me cuidar.

Ele me deu mais um beijo, pegou em minha mão e me levou à entrada da casa de shows que estávamos. Entramos no primeiro táxi que apareceu, mas não me lembro ao certo quem começou a beijar quem, nem quem pagou o motorista.

Lembro do meu vestido no chão e o quarto dele bagunçado.

Lembro do toque dele, desajeitado.

Lembro que ele falava coisas incompreensíveis.

Sei que esperei ele adormecer para pegar minhas coisas e sair dali.

* * *

Apertei meus braços ao redor do meu corpo, numa tentativa de me aquecer na madrugada de Los Angeles, enquanto me encostava em um poste com a luz piscando para fumar.

Dei uma tragada e suspirei.

Minha cabeça latejava um pouco.

O sol iria nascer apenas daqui a duas horas, mas já via algumas pessoas saindo de casa para trabalhar.

Alguns diriam corajosos. Outros, que eles poderiam escolher qualquer trabalho que não precisasse acordar cedo. Outros ainda, como eu, apenas pensam se são felizes fazendo o que fazem todos os dias.

Meu pai trabalha 24h por dia, folgando aos domingos e feriados. Ele diz que ama ser o CEO da Swan & Walks Company, mas não entendo como alguém pode amar algo que provoca tantos estresses e irritações como esse.

Ele diz que faz parte.

Que sente falta das ligações e cobranças nos domingos.

Eu acho estranho.

Dei mais uma tragada e andei duas quadras, procurando por um táxi. Sentei em um banco e abri minha bolsa, procurando uma barrinha de cereal para comer.

Eu só tinha mais uma semana antes das minhas aulas do primeiro ano na UCLA começar e estava tentando aproveitar o máximo possível, porque, afinal, sou filha do meu pai. Mesmo quando não preciso, eu gosto de estudar.

Estudar para me sair o melhor possível. Para sempre ter sucesso.

Quando vi um táxi se aproximando, dei a última tragada e pisei no cigarro. Pensei ter ouvido um _click._

Depois senti um _flash._

Olhei ao meu redor e não vi nada, deve ter sido apenas imaginação.

Entrei no táxi e disse meu endereço. Encostei minha cabeça na janela e o vi.

Agachado, segurando uma câmera profissional, entretido vendo as fotos que tirou.

Fotos minhas.

Sorri.

Ele parecia concentrado.

Lindo.

* * *

— Bom dia, Bella! Seu café já está na mesa. – Maggie falou para mim assim que me viu descendo a escada. Eu sorri e beijei sua bochecha quando cheguei perto dela.

Maggie é a empregada da família desde sempre. Me criou desde que eu era pequena, antes mesmo da minha mãe partir.

Trançava meus cabelos, brincava de boneca comigo, foi comigo comprar meu primeiro sutiã e me ouviu chorando incontáveis vezes. Maggs é mais minha mãe do que a minha biológica já foi um dia.

Ela mora no anexo da minha casa com seu marido, Liam, o motorista do meu pai. A filha deles, Siobhan, também minha amiga e sete anos mais velha do que eu, mudou-se para sua casa própria um ano atrás e não nos víamos com muita frequência.

Maggs acariciou meu cabelo e sorriu para mim.

— Seu pai me pediu para lhe avisar que viaja depois do almoço para Nova Iorque, _lass._

De origem irlandesa, Maggie me chama de "lass" desde que eu era pequena.

— Não estava nem lembrada, obrigada Maggs. – eu falei, enquanto colocava geleia em minha torrada.— Siobhan me mandou uma mensagem hoje de manhã, dizendo que estava namorando. – completei, sorrindo.

Maggie coçou a cabeça e suspirou.

— Já é o quarto dos últimos três meses. Ela deveria se acalmar um pouco como você, Bella. – Maggs falou rindo.

Eu ri e arqueei a sobrancelha. Ela sabia que eu não tinha dormido em casa. Peter, o porteiro fofoqueiro, já deve ter lhe contado na primeira oportunidade.

— O que eu vou fazer com vocês... – ela falou ainda rindo, balançando negativamente a cabeça. — Daqui a pouco Liam vem me pegar para irmos fazer a feira. Você quer que eu traga algo para você? – ela pegou a bolsa que estava na cozinha e sentou-se ao meu lado.

Ela sempre me perguntava se eu queria algo, eu sempre dizia que não. Ela sempre trazia.

— Me surpreenda, Maggs. – eu falei sorrindo.

Peter interfonou para avisar que Liam estava chegando, Maggie se levantou, deu um beijo em minha cabeça e saiu.

Olhei meu celular para ver as mensagens não lidas.

Nove e meia.

Terminei de comer e fui ao meu quarto, fazer minhas unhas.

Apenas eu sei fazer do jeito que gosto, por isso não perco tempo em salões já sabendo que vou me estressar.

Além disso, fazer as unhas é terapêutico.

A vontade do dia era a cor roxa.

* * *

— Argh, eu não entendo o fascínio por esses filmes. – Angela, nossa amiga da escola, falou entediada, depois de quarenta minutos de _Casablanca. –_ Tudo fica tão sem graça sem cor.

Alice deu um tapa na cabeça dela e eu ri.

Hoje tinha sido minha vez de escolher o filme para a nossa noite do cinema em casa.

Angela odiava quando era minha vez de escolher o filme.

Apenas imagino o motivo.

— Semana passada eu tive que assistir _50 tons de cinza,_ Ang. Se eu sobrevivi àquilo, tenho certeza que você consegue sobreviver também. – eu respondi, colocando o pote de pipoca no meu colo.

Alice fez "shhh", querendo prestar atenção no filme.

Ainda não consigo entender muito como fiquei próxima de Angela e Alice.

Alice mora na mesma rua que eu, e nos conhecemos desde pequenas.

Ela tem a _vibe_ feliz o tempo inteiro, parece que está sempre com a tomada ligada.

Sempre a otimista, sempre ouvindo músicas _pop_ e dançando.

Filha de um casal rico e feliz, ela não poderia ser diferente.

Foi com ela meu primeiro porre, e fumamos juntas pela primeira vez.

Desde os 12 anos, se apaixona com uma facilidade enorme por qualquer um que sorria em sua direção.

Ela pensa sempre que é para a vida toda.

Mal percebe ela que o amor todo dura apenas uma semana – no máximo.

Já Angela, conheci na escola.

Ela era de Nova Iorque e mudou-se com a família para Los Angeles seis anos atrás.

Sempre direta e sincera, nunca imaginei que ficaria amiga de alguém que assim que nos conheceu falou como éramos superficiais.

Veja bem, ela não entendia que eu e Alice éramos excluídas no colégio porque as pessoas se intimidavam com nossos sobrenomes.

Para Ang, a gente que excluía qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse.

Não que para mim fizesse alguma diferença – nunca fez.

Nunca gostei de conversar com alguém novo e já falar sobre minha vida.

Também não tenho paciência de escutar histórias sobre vidas alheias.

Ela que nos levou para nossa primeira festa.

Que me trouxe o meu primeiro paquera.

Que me trouxe a primeira bronca por parte de Maggie.

Ela que me acompanhou em minha primeira tatuagem, um cisne tribal no tornozelo.

Mesmo assim, sempre senti uma distância com ela. Nunca consegui ficar totalmente relaxada, talvez porque ela adorava meu pai e sinto que ela contaria todos os meus segredos para ele.

Como meu pai adorava Angela, sempre foi mais fácil chama-la para sair, era sempre ela que convencia meu pai a deixar. A conveniência era confortável, e Angela sempre foi uma pessoa fácil de lidar.

Senti Ang encostando a cabeça em meu ombro e sua respiração começou a ficar mais calma. Pelo menos dormindo ela não reclamava de nada.

O filme acabou e Alice me ajudou a levar os potes de pipoca para a cozinha, enquanto Ang dormia no sofá.

Coloquei um cobertor nela e dividi o outro sofá com Alice.

Porque em uma casa enorme, não existe nada melhor do que dormir apertada com as amigas na sala.

* * *

No dia seguinte, acordei já com o cheiro do almoço de Maggs.

A perna de Alice estava me prendendo no sofá, e ouvi de longe Angela rindo, provavelmente conversando com Maggie.

Afastei a perna de Alice e fui no meu quarto me ajeitar.

Inadmissível para mim não estar apresentável durante o dia, mesmo que eu esteja apenas em minha própria casa.

Querendo ir à tarde para o Pier, coloquei um jeans curto e rasgado, com uma camiseta solta com franjas.

Quando estava descendo para o almoço, senti meu celular vibrando.

Meu pai finalmente lembrou de mim.

— Bom dia, pai.

— Boa tarde, Isabella – ele disse, enquanto parecia procurar alguma coisa pelo som de papeis se mexendo ao fundo. — Preciso que você encontre para mim uns documentos no meu escritório, está bem? Mandei um email para você dizendo quais são. Preciso disso ainda para hoje.

Claro, tinha que ligar para mim apenas porque precisou de mim.

Para Charlie Swan, ligar para checar como estou é inútil.

Desliguei o telefone e fui procurar os documentos que ele precisava, achando alguns minutos depois. Digitalizei tudo e mandei de volta para ele, mandando mensagem e recebendo de volta um "ok".

Esse "ok" dele é clássico.

Quando eu era pequena, Maggie me ensinou a escrever "saudades" e eu sempre dava um jeito de colocar um bilhete desses nas roupas ou materiais de Charlie.

Ele sempre respondia "ok".

Tão afetivo.

* * *

Estávamos eu, Alice, Angela e mais três conhecidos – Jessica, Eric e Mike – sentados na bancada do Píer, bebendo _whisky_ e fumando.

Meus óculos escuros redondos insistindo em ficar embaçados por causa da fumaça.

A música animada advinda do parque do Pier estava baixinha, deixando o ambiente agradável.

Eu deitei na madeira, segurando ainda a garrafa de _whisky_ e admirei o céu claro.

Dei uma tragada no meu cigarro e senti Eric deitando com a cabeça na minha barriga.

Revirei os olhos.

Um ano atrás cometi o erro de passar uma noite com Eric e, desde então, ele tenta repetir.

Sempre me chama para as festas, encontros e eventos.

Eu sempre digo não.

Aparentemente, homens pensam que "não" significam "sim".

Por que não nos deixam em paz?

Dei outra tragada e fechei os olhos.

Devo ter dormido, porque quando acordei, Eric, Jessica e Mike já haviam saído.

Alice conversava baixinho com Angela, e notei que minha cabeça estava no colo desta.

— Olá, Bella Adormecida. – Ang falou sorrindo, assanhando meu cabelo. Eu ri, tirando a mão dela.

— Ang quer ir para outra festa hoje, Bella. – Alice me falou, revirando os olhos. Eu olhei cética para Angela e ela gargalhou.

— Às vezes penso que vocês não se acostumaram comigo ainda – ela falou.

Não estava muito a fim de conversar, então deixei Alice responder o comentário.

Me sentei e peguei a garrafa d'água para beber.

Vi de longe uma barba um pouco ruiva, em um homem entretido na conversa com as pessoas da mesa em um dos restaurantes perto do bar.

Estranhamente, parecia com o fotógrafo que eu tinha visto na noite anterior.

Ele deve ter sentido meu olhar, porque olhou de volta para mim.

Sorriu e levantou sua garrafa de cerveja, como que me cumprimentando, dando para ver seu braço tatuado.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e ele sorriu.

Era ele. O fotógrafo da madrugada.

Eu queria perguntar a ele o porquê de ter tirado foto minha.

Eu queria perguntar se ele trata todo estranho assim, como se já conhecesse.

Eu queria ouvir a voz dele e ver qual a cor de seus olhos.

Eu queria saber a sensação de seus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

Me levantei calmamente e cheguei perto da mesa que ele estava.

Ele se aproximou de mim sorrindo, ainda com a garrafa.

— Você sempre persegue pessoas estranhas e tira fotos delas de madrugada? – Perguntei baixinho, quando ele chegou perto de mim.

— Só de mulheres bonitas, como você. – ele sorriu. – Edward Cullen. – Ele estirou a mão para que eu apertasse, mas apenas olhei.

— Isabella. Sugiro que você pare. Isso é considerado crime em alguns países. – eu disse a ele, tentando ser séria. Mas o sorriso dele venceu, e eu sorri também.

Ele tinha uma leveza na forma que se comportava, como se não se preocupasse muito com as coisas. Os amigos dele, que estavam perto, me encararam de forma duvidosa e comentaram algo em voz baixa sobre mim.

Edward só olhava para mim.

Seus olhos, verdes escuros, davam um charme especial. Todo o conjunto do homem que estava perante a mim, me chamava atenção. Era como se tivesse tantos detalhes, que eu não conseguia parar de encarar.

Eu, com certeza, gostaria de me perder um pouco com ele para observar todos esses detalhes.

Ouvi Alice e Angela me chamarem, então decidi ir embora.

Há certos momentos que precisam ser interrompidos para se tornarem inesquecíveis.

Sorri mais uma vez e me virei para encontrar com as meninas.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Obrigada por ler!**


	2. West Coast

Capítulo 2: West Coast

* * *

 _You push it hard, I pull away_

 _I'm feeling hot and on fire_

 _I guess that no one ever really_

 _Made me feel that much higher–_

 _ **Lana Del Rey, West Coast**_

 _._

Cabelo ondulado preso em um coque.

Batom nude.

Unhas feitas – branco, dessa vez.

Alguns anéis nos dedos.

Inquieta, bato minhas unhas na carteira da sala, uma por uma.

Três semanas que as aulas começaram, três semanas sem Angela e Alice, três semanas estudando, três semanas lidando com professores universitários que acham que suas matérias são as mais importantes, três semanas lidando com colegas que vão para faculdade só pelas festas, três semanas lidando com convites para entrar em fraternidades.

Já estava me cansando.

O relógio da sala, acima do quadro que o professor escrevia, parecia que estava parado. Juro que fazia horas que a aula tinha começado e ainda não tinha acabado. A última aula da sexta-feira de tarde.

Meu aniversário. 18 anos.

Maggie estava em casa, nessas alturas, preparando minha festa "surpresa" com o aval do meu pai. Calculei em torno de 200 convidados em minha casa hoje à noite, todos os convites feitos pelo meu pai.

Para ele, meu aniversário era sempre um grande evento para chamar sócios, todos da empresa, clientes e parceiros. Ele gosta de entrar comigo na sala onde estão os convidados, momento em que finjo surpresa pela festa, e ele dá um discurso em como sempre sonha a melhor vida para mim, e como sou a filha perfeita que ele sempre teve.

Nessas horas eu sempre sorrio, lembrando de quando era pequena que chegava da escola e o encontrava desmaiado na sala, bêbado.

Ou de quando Maggie tirou férias para viajar, que ele passou quase dois dias sem me dar comida porque esquecia que eu não sabia cozinhar.

Ou de quando minha mãe morreu, que ele disse que era melhor do que divórcio – porque, pelo menos, eu teria uma boa história para contar.

O mundo do meu pai é um completamente diferente do meu. No dele, eu sou apenas uma boneca bonita e sem vida, à disposição dele quando quiser para mostrar aos amigos que tem um objeto caro em casa. Para isso, ele me dá todo o dinheiro que eu queira e como bem eu queira, a qualquer dia e a qualquer hora.

Meu celular vibrou e chequei a mensagem de Angela, dizendo que já tinha chegado em LA para minha festa surpresa. Alice já havia me dito que só ia chegar para festa, porque vinha só depois da aula.

Apoiei meu queixo na minha mão esquerda, enquanto rabiscava uma folha de meu caderno.

Notei o professor sentando-se em sua cadeira e começar a chamada, finalmente. Peguei minhas coisas e saí da sala assim que respondi presente.

Entrei no meu carro, um Mini Cooper vermelho, e dirigi até o Píer, sabendo que ainda não estava autorizada para ir para casa em razão dos enfeites da minha festa. Todo ano era assim. Eu sempre sabia da festa, mas Maggie dizia que a surpresa era sempre a decoração.

Sentei em um dos batentes, tirei minhas sapatilhas e coloquei meus pés dentro da água. Coloquei meus fones de ouvido e fechei os olhos, tentando relaxar. _Ella Fitzgerald_ começou a tocar e eu comecei a me concentrar na melodia do jazz e na voz da cantora. Encostei minha cabeça no batente acima do que eu estava e fechei os olhos, deixando a letra da música entrar em minha mente.

Senti a presença de uma pessoa chegando perto, mas só abri os olhos quando senti um toque masculino em meu ombro.

— Moça? Você está bem? – a voz masculina me perguntou.

Abri os olhos e vi um homem em torno de 30 anos, com a testa franzida, parecendo realmente preocupado.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e me ajeitei no batente, sentando reto. O homem parecia preocupado ainda, então sorri.

— Estou bem. Apenas cansada.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? Uma carona? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

— Não, estou bem. Obrigada. – ele era estranho. Estranhamente engraçado. Ele estava genuinamente preocupado com uma estranha, a qual nunca tinha visto na vida.

— Eu estou esperando meu amigo, que vem me encontrar aqui. Meu nome é Emmett. – ele disse sorrindo, mostrando as barrocas dele.

— Bella. – por algum motivo, talvez a aparência genuína de Emmett, me fez dizer apenas meu apelido.

— Você é daqui, Bella? – ele perguntou sorrindo, já mais despreocupado. Afirmei com a cabeça. — Sou de Chicago. Vim morar em LA faz três meses, ou seja, tentando me acostumar com a dinâmica daqui ainda.

Eu sorri de leve para ele e encostei a cabeça novamente no batente, sem querer conversar. Me observando mais relaxada, Emmett sorriu e pareceu relaxar também. Ele pegou o sanduíche que estava em sua mão e começou a comer tranquilamente, enquanto olhava para o horizonte. A aliança dourada em seu dedo anelar esquerdo brilhou com o sol. Coloquei meus fones novamente e fechei os olhos novamente, sentindo a maresia e a brisa.

Ouvi o celular de Emmett quando recebeu mensagem e lembrei de checar meu celular, ver se já estava autorizada a ir para casa. Sem notícias de ninguém, suspirei e joguei o celular dentro da bolsa, pegando um cigarro e meu isqueiro no bolso.

Emmett me olhou de lado e ofereci um a ele, que prontamente negou. Dei de ombros e dei uma tragada devagar, vendo a fumaça sair da minha boca e esperando que saísse de mim também o meu desgosto com essa festa de aniversário desnecessária.

Vi a sombra de alguém se aproximando e olhei para cima, junto com Emmett. As tatuagens, o cabelo e a barba imediatamente me fizeram reconhecer quem estava vindo.

Emmett se levantou sorrindo para cumprimentar o que estava chegando.

— E aí, cara. – Emmett falou enquanto dava um meio abraço e um aperto de mão.

O mundo era muito pequeno mesmo. O amigo que Emmett estava esperando era, por acaso, o meu fotógrafo favorito dos últimos tempos. Eu tirei meu fone e encarei o recém chegado com mais atenção.

— Edward, essa é Bella. Graças a ela que não estou com raiva do seu atraso. – Emmett disse sorrindo, apontando pra mim.

Eu sorri, ainda sentada, para os dois. Quando os olhos dele se encontraram com os meus, ele imediatamente me reconheceu e deu um meio sorriso.

— Já nos conhecemos, Emmett. Melhor modelo que já tive. – Edward disse, se aproximando e beijando minha cabeça, me fazendo sorrir com a doçura que ele não aparentava ter.

Apontei para os dois lugares ao meu lado para cada um sentar, o que prontamente o fizeram. Edward pegou uma carteira de seu bolso e se encostou no batente também, ficando mais próximo de mim. O cheiro dele, amadeirado, veio junto com a brisa e o toque dele era quente.

— Vocês se conhecem faz tempo? – eu perguntei, mas encarei Edward. Emmett riu do meu outro lado.

— Eu tinha um ano. Nossas mães faziam aula de pilates juntas, descobriram que deveriam ser muito amigas e eu fui obrigado a crescer com ele. – Emmett disse rindo, fazendo Edward sorrir.

— Emmett pensava que eu era um brinquedo e que devia me levar para todos os cantos que ele ia, inclusive o banheiro. – Edward comentou despretensiosamente, fazendo Emmett rir alto e eu sorri.

Edward passou o braço ao redor de mim e me puxou para mais perto.

Eu sorri para ele, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Emmett se levantou sorrindo e avisou que ia comprar mais comida, pedindo para que não saíssemos.

— Então, Isabella, parece que continuamos nos encontrando. – ele disse sussurrando no meu ouvido, fazendo os pelos do meu braço se arrepiarem.

Eu fechei meus olhos, sem responder nada, sentindo a mão de Edward passar pelo meu braço, onde estava arrepiada.

Senti a respiração dele perto de mim.

Abri os olhos e sorri.

Peguei sua bochecha e virei seu rosto, beijando-o.

Sua língua quente invadiu minha boca, como se já pertencesse àquele local.

Me puxou mais pra perto, segurando minha cintura.

Passei meu outro braço ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o mais para perto.

Quando nos distanciamos para recuperar o ar, peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo e enrolei suavemente, fazendo ele rir baixinho.

Seus olhos verdes pareciam me penetrar por inteiro, eu não consegui parar de encarar- e nem queria.

Meu celular começou a tocar, quebrando momentaneamente o clima, me fazendo pegá-lo na bolsa e ver quem era.

Edward fez carinho no meu cabelo e beijou minha testa.

" _Pode vir para casa,_ lass _. Você ainda tem que se arrumar! –Maggs"_

Suspirei e apoiei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, fechando os olhos.

Talvez, só talvez, eu conseguisse colocar dois nomes na lista de convidados sem que meu pai percebesse.

— Edward... – eu falei baixinho — Meu pai está me dando hoje uma festa na minha casa... Porque você não aparece lá com Emmett?

Ele sorriu, afirmando com a cabeça.

— Emmett provavelmente só irá com a esposa, tem como colocar o nome dela também? Rosalie Hale.

Eu confirmei que sim, lembrando da aliança no dedo de Emmett.

O nome dela não me era estranho.

Dei rapidamente meu endereço.

Suspirei, sabendo que tinha que ir para a casa e me levantei.

Calcei minhas sapatilhas e peguei minha bolsa.

Edward segurou meu braço, me fazendo olhar para ele.

— Te vejo mais tarde – ele disse, beijando minha bochecha dessa vez.

Não lembro se sorri, se falei mais algo... Mas durante todo o caminho para a casa fiquei pensando em como ele tinha sido o único que foi carinhosamente respeitável comigo. O único que tendo minha boca, percebeu que tinha algo mais em meu rosto.

Sacudi a cabeça, tentando parar de lembrar a estranha sensação.

No começo, todos os homens tentam dizer que são diferentes.

Mas sempre são iguais.

.

* * *

.

Angela estava deitada em minha cama, assistindo a televisão, enquanto eu terminava de cachear meu cabelo.

A maioria dos convidados já tinha chegado e eu escutava as suas vozes do meu quarto. Aparentemente, meu pai mais uma vez se excedeu e convidou mais gente ainda que no ano anterior.

Me levantei para ir atrás das minhas sandálias altas vermelhas e pegar meu celular.

Coloquei meu vestido vermelho e preto hoje, o que meu pai me disse para vestir durante um jantar "familiar" em comemoração ao meu aniversário. Longo, com a parte de trás maior que a da frente e com costas nuas, com a exceção de uma corrente preta na cintura.

Passei os dedos nos meus cachos, para deixar meu cabelo ondulado e encarei Angela através do espelho. Com o vestido curtíssimo e com as sandálias pretas altas em cima da minha cama, ela digitava no celular.

— Está pronta?- Ela me perguntou, retribuindo o olhar. Eu acenei. – Ótimo. Charlie acabou de mandar mensagem, dizendo que eu já podia descer com você para a festa.

Ela levantou até o espelho e ajeitou seu cabelo.

Fui até a cama para pegar o controle da tv e desligar, e fiquei apenas encarando as cenas de um filme que passava.

— Vamos, Bella! – Angela me apressou. – Todos os anos você faz esse mesmo drama, como se odiasse essas festas de aniversário. Charlie te ama, ele faz isso todo ano para você!

Com essa, eu ri.

Charlie me amar.

Fazer festa por mim.

Claro, Angela, claro...

As noites dos meus aniversários, desde os meus doze anos, são todas voltadas para o interesse do meu pai. Ele me apresentava aos novos amigos, aos novos contatos.

Mas o que ele amava mesmo fazer, era me mostrar aos velhos ricos amigos. Mesmo que eu já os conhecesse.

Esses amigos de Charlie...

Adoravam pegar no meu cabelo. Cheirar meu pescoço. Descer a mão pela minha cintura...

Suspirei fundo, tentando afastar as memórias.

Hoje, pelo menos, eu esperava encontrar pessoas que eu mesma convidei – mesmo que poucas.

Desci as escadas ao lado de Angela e encontrei meu pai e Alice na sala de estar.

— Você está linda, Isabella. – meu pai disse sorrindo, oferecendo seu braço direito para me apoiar. Eu aceitei e sorri. – Antes de sairmos para jantar, queria que aproveitássemos a companhia uma do outro antes, certo? – ele falou, andando e me puxando para o salão de festas.

Esse ano ele não estava nem sendo sutil.

Ele abriu as grandes portas do salão e o coro de vozes dizendo "SURPRESA" me acolheu.

Como imaginei, esse ano tínhamos mais convidados do que nos anos anteriores. O salão de festas estava cheio.

Entretanto, como sempre, a decoração me surpreendeu.

Abriram dessa vez todas as portas de trás do salão, atribuindo o jardim de nossa casa à festa. Estava tudo caprichado, com luzes penduradas, inclusive nas árvores do jardim. Colocaram espelhos nas paredes do salão de festas e havia uma área exclusiva para comidas e outra apenas para bebidas.

Um palco improvisado perto da piscina, na parte de fora da casa, estava igualmente enfeitado. Logo depois do coro de "surpresa", uma banda subiu no palco e começou a tocar músicas lentas.

Lembrando de parecer surpresa, eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas e tentei sorrir o máximo que pude.

Meu pai me abraçou forte. — Parabéns, Querida.

Depois dele, recebi abraços e felicitações de Angela, Alice e meus avós, Charlie Sr. e Elizabeth Swan.

Um garçom me ofereceu um drink especialmente bonito, que me deu um pouco de pena quando virei logo garganta abaixo.

Meu pai segurou meu punho quando coloquei a taça na bandeja novamente e me puxou para "conhecer algumas pessoas". Odiava quando ele fazia isso. Me fazia sentir quando tinha cinco anos, nas poucas vezes que saia com ele, que ele sempre deixava meus punhos roxos com sua delicadeza.

Depois do décimo terceiro sócio apresentado, e mais três drinks bonitos, ele finalmente deixou meu lado um pouco para conversar com os amigos.

Aproveitei para ir bem longe, enquanto eu podia.

No caminho até a piscina, perto do palco, recebi mais vários abraços e felicitações. Meu sorriso forçado já estava incomodando, deixando minhas bochechas doloridas.

Fiquei em frente ao palco segurando meu drink, mais afastada dos convidados, apenas os observando dançando com seus respectivos pares e aproveitei para sentar em uma cadeira.

Fechei meus olhos e levantei a cabeça, aproveitando a música e sentindo falta do meu cigarro.

— Sabe, quando você disse para gente vir a uma festa, você esqueceu de mencionar que era seu aniversário. – Eu me assustei com sua voz em meu ouvido. Eu não havia percebido ele se aproximando.

Abri os olhos rapidamente e me virei para encará-lo.

Edward.

Ele realmente tinha vindo.

Com um terno cobrindo suas tatuagens, a barba ajeitada e o cabelo para trás. Ele tinha até um lencinho no bolso do terno, o que me fez sorrir de verdade pela primeira vez nessa noite.

Ele sorriu de volta para mim, dando um beijo em minha bochecha e apertando suavemente meu ombro.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado, acariciando minha bochecha.

Tão doce...

— Ser meu aniversário é apenas a desculpa para a festa. – eu falei, tomando outro gole do meu drink. — Estou feliz que você pôde vir. Emmett veio?

— Uma desculpa para uma festa? Não diga isso, não é todo dia que se faz dezoito anos. – Ele disse sorrindo e pegando em minha mão. — Emmett veio sim, com Rosalie. Mas encontraram alguns fãs e outras pessoas importantes, ficaram conversando lá dentro. – ele falou apontando para o salão de festas.

Ele bebeu um gole do whisky que segurava e continuou me encarando.

Seus olhos... Seu cheiro...

— Agora que sei onde mora, vou vim deixar meu presente para você depois.

— De jeito nenhum, não precisa. – eu falei apressada e ele riu.

— E perder a chance de lhe ver novamente? Acho que não. – ele puxou levemente minha cabeça e me beijou.

Instantaneamente eu correspondi. Era um beijo calmo, sua língua quente com gosto de whisky se contrastava com a minha, fria do meu drink.

Sua mão grande segurando minha bochecha e a outra minha cintura, me aproximando para mais perto.

Eu toquei seu rosto, seus ombros.

Senti cheiro de cigarro mentolado quando me aproximei para beijar seu pescoço.

Edward me segurou com mais força.

Sua mão que estava em minha bochecha foi para o meu cabelo, puxando, afastando minha boca do seu pescoço. Dessa vez, ele quem beijou meu pescoço, enquanto sua outra mão passeava pelas minhas costas, deixando um rastro quente por onde passava.

Eu busquei seu maxilar e o beijei, minhas mãos voando para seus cabelos.

Minha respiração já estava mais rápida e eu já estava pensando em leva-lo ao meu quarto, quando inesperadamente ele se afastou rápido de mim.

Ele estava ofegante, ajeitando os cabelos.

Eu não entendi.

— Eu tenho vinte e oito anos. – ele disse, sem olhar para mim.

Eu ri alto.

— Imaginei. – respondi e cheguei mais perto dele.

— Eu sou dez anos mais velho do que você, Bella. – ele tentou falar de novo, olhando para mim com uma expressão triste.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando não rir dele.

— Edward, aprecio que você esteja me dizendo quantos anos tem. Você sabe quantos anos eu tenho também. Quer saber mais alguma coisa?- perguntei, colocando minha mão em seu rosto.

Ele se afastou novamente.

— Você não tá entendendo, Bella. Eu não acho que eu seja bom para você.

Não aguentei mais e ri.

— Não é bom para mim?-puxei a cabeça dele para mim e o beijei. —Você acha que isso não é bom para mim?

Ele sorriu fraco e passou novamente a mão no cabelo.

— _Isso_ não precisa ser nada, Edward. Eu só quero você. Agora. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Observando o volume da caça dele, completei: — E você também me quer. Agora. Qual o problema?

Ele sorriu, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

— Vão dizer que me aproveitei de você. – ele respondeu, se reaproximando de mim. Pegou meu cabelo e puxou levemente. Fechei os olhos e aproveitei. — Que me aproveitei da sua inocência. – ele falou em meu ouvido.

Abri meus olhos e encarei os olhos verdes dele, próximos aos meus.

Sorri, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

— Edward, Edward... Você realmente se importa com o que alguém possa dizer? Só por hoje... – eu falei com a voz fina. Ele estava sendo absurdo. — Se a gente sair agora para meu quarto, ninguém vai notar.

— Ninguém vai notar que a aniversariante sumiu? – ele me questionou rindo, passando a mão no cabelo.

Eu bufei e me levantei.

Peguei seu braço, fazendo ele se levantar também, e o puxei mais para dentro da festa.

— Você realmente acha que alguém está aqui por causa de mim? Esse é o show do meu pai, não o meu. – eu falei irritada, enquanto ele observava o que eu estava mostrando.

Eu o abracei por trás e fechei meus olhos mais uma vez, aproveitando seu cheiro.

Ele se virou, retribuindo meu abraço.

— _Eu_ estou aqui por causa de _você_. – Edward sussurrou e me beijou.

Dessa vez, o beijo era mais doce. Mais suave.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha a mesma paixão que eu senti antes.

— Por favor, podemos ir ao meu quarto? – eu perguntei entre um beijo e outro.

— O que você quiser, Princesa.

Eu puxei Edward e fomos caminhando por fora da casa, para não passar dentro do salão de festa. Subi as escadas com ele em meu encalço, me segurando, me puxando e me beijando.

Com muita dificuldade, resisti até chegar no meu quarto.

Tranquei a porte e Edward me pegou em seus braços.

Me colocou em minha cama e foi beijando todo o meu corpo, me fazendo ficar arrepiada, louca de paixão.

Ele tirou seu terno e o jogou no chão.

Eu o puxei para cima de mim.

Ele me virou, para desabotoar meu vestido.

Eu só conseguia sentir calor.

Ao mesmo tempo que queria ver os olhos verdes de Edward me desejando, eu não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos de tanto êxtase.

Quando ele conseguiu tirar meu vestido, se deitou por cima de mim e alisou meu corpo, me admirando.

Ele mordeu levemente meu mamilo, desprovido de sutiã em razão do decote do vestido, apertando com a mão o outro.

Falando como eu era linda, ele foi se abaixando e abrindo minhas pernas.

Suas mãos desenhavam círculos em meu quadril.

Edward levantou minha perna esquerda e começou beijando minha panturrilha, subindo até o interior da minha coxa. Apertou minha bunda com uma mão e foi tirando minha calcinha com a outra.

Gemi baixinho.

Edward beijou meus grandes lábios e de repente, abri os olhos surpresa.

Ninguém _nunca_ havia antes me beijado em baixo.

Gemi mais alto quando senti a língua de Edward girando no meu clitóris, e agarrei o cabelo dele com força, puxando.

Ele me lambeu lentamente, dando pequenas mordiscadas que me fizeram sentir coisas que nunca tinha experimentado antes, me fazendo ficar cada vez mais molhada.

Sexo, para mim, nunca tinha sido antes tão intenso.

Abri meus olhos e o observei entre minhas pernas.

Ele levantou seu olhar e sorriu para mim.

— Você é linda. – ele murmurou mais uma vez.

Eu o puxei pela camisa social e o beijei avidamente, sentindo o meu gosto em sua boca.

Edward correspondeu meu beijo com intensidade, adivinhando a necessidade que eu tinha em senti-lo. Minha língua se enroscou com a dele.

Sem aguentar mais, desabotoei os botões da camisa e abri a calça dele.

Pela primeira vez, sexo para mim não estava sendo automático.

Eu não conseguia nem pensar no que fazer.

Edward nu era uma visão maravilhosa. Seu peitoral, seus braços, suas tatuagens, seus cabelos arrepiados...

Eu sorri e puxei sua cabeça novamente para beijá-lo, enquanto ele tirava sua cueca.

Ele se posicionou mais uma vez entre minhas pernas e me olhou com uma cara duvidosa, como perguntando se tinha permissão para prosseguir.

Ele pegou uma camisinha do bolso da sua calça e sem demoras, colocou em si.

Eu acenei com a cabeça sorrindo, mas sem querer esperar, eu coloquei seu pênis em minha entrada e levantei meu quadril, indo de encontro ao dele.

Edward gemeu alto e prendi um gemido, jogando minha cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

Parecia que ele foi feito perfeitamente para mim.

Nossos corpos se moveram então em conjunto, em um fluxo sinuoso.

Edward puxou meus cabelos, levantando meu rosto.

— Olhe para mim, Bella. – ele resmungou, enquanto aumentava a velocidade e a intensidade.

Eu encarei diretamente seus olhos, que agora estavam com uma tonalidade de verde escuro, e não consegui mais me manter calada. Gemi alto, dando gritinhos.

— Bella. – Edward sussurrou. — O que você quer?

— Você, Edward. – eu sussurrei de volta, buscando sua boca.

Logo depois, senti meu clímax chegar e apertei com força os ombros de Edward, arranhando-o, tentando não gritar.

Edward veio em seguida, encostando por fim sua testa suada na minha.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Primeiramente, obrigada por ler! Espero que estejam gostando!**

 **Minha intenção é postar capítulo uma vez por semana, então se você que tá lendo isso ainda não tá seguindo Doce como Canela, dá um follow aqui em baixo- aproveita e deixa um comentário falando o que você tá achando!**

 **Beijos**


	3. Freak

**N/A:**

 **Aviso rápido: esse capítulo contém menções a uso de drogas ilícitas!**

.

Capítulo 3: Freak

* * *

 _If time stood still, I'd take this moment_

 _Make it last forever_

 _ **Lana Del Rey, Freak**_

 _._

Depois que voltamos para a festa, encontramos Emmett e sua esposa, Rosalie. Quando a vi, reconheci seu rosto imediatamente – Rosalie Hale, atriz de Hollywood. Descobri que Emmett, apesar de não parecer, era produtor. O casal se mudou para Califórnia há pouco tempo.

Rosalie é alta, magra e loira. Com olhos azuis e uma feição de que é superior em relação aos outros, ela é, na verdade, muito simpática.

Passei muito tempo conversando com ela, conhecendo as pessoas que ela conhecia – porque no meu aniversário eu conhecia menos gente do que uma convidada.

Rose, como ela me disse para chama-la, me disse que Edward é um fotógrafo bem conhecido por sessões de fotos de paisagens pouco conhecidas ao redor de mundo, mas que na verdade sua formação é em Arquitetura – a mesma que a minha.

Emmett e Edward socializaram com outros convidados também e, para minha surpresa, se deram bem com meu pai.

— Vamos dançar, Bella! – Alice gritou chegando perto de mim, me puxando para a área do jardim perto do palco.

Peguei a mão de Rosalie para irmos juntas.

A banda já havia terminado de tocar e um DJ tomou seu lugar, chamando atenção de muitos convidados para jogar.

Como previ, ninguém notou minha falta enquanto eu estava no quarto com Edward.

Falando em Edward, senti seu olhar em mim, queimando minha nuca.

Rosalie se aproximou rindo de mim e gritou em meu ouvido: — Eu nunca o vi tão afim de alguém!

Eu apenas sorri, e pisquei um olho para ele, que riu.

Eu poderia apostar que estava com o cheiro de Edward em mim ainda, mesmo depois de ter tomado um banho rápido e refeito a maquiagem.

Ele, com certeza, aparentava que estava aproveitando o tempo com alguém, com o cabelo assanhado e a roupa amassada.

Eu tentei me animar para dançar, mas fiquei mais parada observando tudo ao meu redor, como sou acostumada a fazer.

Um garçom passou por nós e eu peguei mais um drink – surpreendentemente, esse era um aniversário que eu não estava bêbada.

Geralmente, para aguentar passar o tempo, só com álcool ou algo mais forte.

Só me sentindo entorpecida eu aguentava ver as pessoas ao meu redor se divertindo, enquanto eu não sentia nada.

Sentir.

Engraçado.

Hoje eu _senti_ algo.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu _gostei_ de sentir.

Eu gostei de me sentir viva. Eu gostei de me sentir completa.

Gostei de saber que eu podia me sentir algo mais do que uma boneca quebrada.

Mesmo que só por hoje.

Senti braços abraçando minha cintura por trás e sorri demoradamente, colocando minha cabeça no ombro dele.

De Edward.

O que me fez sentir algo.

Mesmo que só por hoje.

* * *

.

— O que houve, _lass_?

No dia seguinte, minha cabeça não estava estourando, mas pedi para Maggie fazer um café forte para mim do mesmo jeito.

— Apenas sono, Maggs. – respondi, me sentando na mesa da cozinha.

— Me fale mais da sua festa, Bella.

— A decoração foi perfeita, estava tudo lindo. – eu tomei um gole do café.

— Isso você já me disse. Quero saber do rapaz. – Maggie sentou-se ao meu lado sorrindo e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. — Ah, querida, ele pareceu ser mais velho que você, mas é uma gracinha.

Gracinha era um pequeno elogio para Edward, eu pensei sorrindo e tomando mais café.

— Eu vi vocês subindo para o quarto. Dois lindinhos. Quando vão sair de novo? – Maggie perguntou, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Não sei. Não sei nem se vamos nos ver novamente... – coloquei a xícara na mesa e amarrei meu cabelo em um coque.

Maggie abriu um imenso sorriso.

— Não sabe mesmo? Talvez o pacote que está na sala de estar diga algo. – ela bateu palminhas, gargalhando da minha cara de incompreensão.

Me levantei rápido e me dirigi à sala.

Em cima do sofá, estava um pacote de tamanho médio, com uma única rosa lilás e um bilhete.

 _"Feliz aniversário, Princesa_

 _Edward"_

Eu sorri bobamente, lendo o bilhete e encarei Maggie, que sorria de forma conspiradora.

— Abra o pacote que estou ansiosa, _lass._

Coloquei a rosa e o bilhete cuidadosamente no sofá e peguei o pacote, abrindo a embalagem.

Dentro, um porta retrato _vintage_ com detalhes enrustidos repousava com uma foto minha.

A foto que Edward tirou de mim há algumas semanas, quando não sabia nem meu nome.

Na foto, eu estava entrando no táxi, olhando em uma direção próxima da câmera – provavelmente procurando o som e o flash que ouvi e senti.

A saia do meu vestido branco balançava com o vento, por dentro do meu casaco, assim como meu vestido.

Dava para ver ao fundo da foto a rua, a calçada e os prédios vazios, deixando claro que a foto foi tirada de madrugada.

Mas o que chamava atenção na foto, era meu rosto.

Distante, frio.

Como se minha alma não estivesse ali.

A foto estava perfeita.

Por trás do porta retrato, ainda encontrei outro bilhete com a letra de Edward, seguida com seu número de celular:

 _"Tomei a liberdade de deixar uma cópia dessa foto comigo._

 _Te vejo sexta no Píer?"_

Ainda sorrindo, subi para meu quarto para deixar minha mais nova aquisição amostra, ao lado da rosa lilás e salvei o número dele em meu celular.

 _Eu disse que não precisava de presentes. – Bella_

 _Não me importo. Espero que tenha gostado. – Edward_

Ele respondeu minha mensagem logo em seguida, e mais uma vez me peguei sorrindo pro celular.

Há quanto tempo eu não fazia isso?

* * *

.

A semana seguinte foi interessante.

A segunda-feira começou logo reservando uma excelente vaga para meu carro no estacionamento da Universidade.

Na terça-feira, um teste surpresa foi excelente – exatamente o assunto que eu já havia estudado.

Na quarta-feira, fiquei até de madrugada conversando com Edward no telefone.

A quinta-feira me devolveu o resultado do meu teste, nota máxima. A minha avó, Elizabeth, apareceu para jantar comigo.

O sol chegou brilhando mais do que o normal na sexta, e as aulas nunca passaram tão rápido.

Com uma trança raiz folgada no cabelo, camiseta folgada, jeans e sapatilha, com meu óculos redondo no rosto, me dirigi ao Píer no fim da tarde.

No mesmo local que eu estava na semana anterior, lá estava Edward.

Com uma regata, mostrando as tatuagens, o óculos escuro no rosto encarando o sol...

Sorri com a visão e me aproximei.

Beijei sua bochecha, o assustando, o que me fez rir.

— Finalmente. – ele me beijou, enroscando nossas línguas.

Eu não sabia que eu era capaz de sentir tanta coisa com um só beijo.

Meus cabelos da nunca se arrepiaram, meu coração acelerou, meu sorriso foi grande e sincero.

Acho que estava com saudade dele.

— Como foi sua viagem? – perguntei e me sentei ao lado dele.

Quando nos falamos no celular, ele havia me dito que estava viajando para tirar umas fotos de uma campanha de propaganda de uma empresa.

— Boa, mas o clima não cooperou. Choveu os três dias em Miami. – ele passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros, me aproximando.

— Garanto que você conseguiu boas fotos. – encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele. — Como você consegue tantas folgas na sua empresa para viajar?

Edward me disse, como Rose havia falado, que era formado em arquitetura e trabalhava em um escritório.

Ele falou que nunca soube dizer qual paixão gostava mais, a arquitetura ou a fotografia.

— Quando se é um dos donos, facilita. – Edward falou rindo e beijando minha cabeça.

Eu não sabia desse detalhe. — Isso você não me diz. Tudo isso para eu não pedir um estágio?

Ele riu verdadeiramente, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Pra você, eu dou estágio e aula particular, lugar para ficar, comer, beber e viver, Princesa. Quando você quiser. – me beijou no nariz. - É só você pedir.

.

Edward me fez companhia até tarde da noite na sexta. Saímos para jantar e, mesmo eu reclamando, assistimos um filme de ação que ele queria ver.

Com Edward, era fácil conversar.

Era fácil sorrir.

Era fácil me sentir confortável.

Com ele, era como se tudo fosse lindo, tranquilo e perfeito.

Seu toque, sua voz, seu cheiro, seu sorriso.

Feitos para mim.

Eu cheguei a desejar que todos os momentos com ele deveriam ser para sempre.

* * *

.

Entretanto, nada é – para sempre, digo. Meu pai faz questão de me lembrar disso diariamente.

No sábado, pela manhã, ele tomou café comigo. Estava sorrindo, feliz. Eu gostava de vê-lo assim, mas infelizmente, nada de bom me aguarda quando ele está assim.

— Bella, querida. Você lembra de Rudolph, que estava no seu aniversário? O que estou para começar a negociar? – ele acenou para Maggie trazer mais café e eu afirmei com a cabeça, mesmo sem fazer ideia de quem ele estava falando. — Ele ficou encantado com você! Eu percebi isso, e como sei que você adora homens mais velhos que são amigos meus, tomei a liberdade de marcar um encontro de vocês hoje à noite. Tudo bem?

Eu peguei lentamente um guardanapo para limpar minha boca.

Era sempre assim.

Meu pai me usando como sua boneca para ajudá-lo em seus negócios.

De onde ele tirou que eu gostava de homens mais velhos? Ele sempre insinuou.

Sim, Edward é dez anos mais velho que eu. Mas os outros amigos do meu pai? Costumam ser vinte, trinta anos mais velho do que eu.

Edward é uma criança comparado a eles...

Meu pai sabe que isso, no mínimo, soa estranho com qualquer pessoa que veja. Então ele sempre marca esses encontros em hotéis, junto com diárias, para ninguém ver. Nunca foi sutil sobre suas intenções do que quer que eu faça.

— Claro, pai. – me levantei da mesa. — Com licença, tenho que passar o dia me arrumando para esse encontro.

Ele não entendeu meu tom de ironia e apenas me despachou sorrindo.

.

Peguei minha bolsa em meu quarto e me direcionei para o meu carro, colocando meu óculos redondo no caminho.

Minha regata branca folgada levantou um pouco com o vento, mas não liguei em segurar.

Também não fiz questão de pentear o cabelo ou procurar um short que combinasse melhor com a regata antes de sair de casa.

Só queria sair logo.

Isso também explicava minha sandália rasteira.

Bufei, enquanto dirigia sem rumo.

Bati na direção, impaciente, durante os semáforos fechados.

Eu devia saber que assim que acabasse meu relacionamento, meu pai voltaria a agir do mesmo jeito.

Se soubesse de algo a mais, Angela diria que meu pai era adorável por pelo menos combinar encontros quando eu estou solteira.

Quando percebi, me encontrei em um local da praia que tinha um vendedor muito simpático que conseguia para mim as únicas coisas que me faziam aguentar esses tipos de encontros.

Riley atendia um cliente, que queria alugar uma das pranchas, quando cheguei. Me dirigi para o meio das prateleiras de roupa de surf, sem tirar meu óculos, dando uma olhada nas roupas.

Uns cinco minutos depois ele se aproximou sorrindo, colocando a mão em minha cintura.

— Não resistiu ficar longe de mim, não é mesmo, Bella? – o cheiro dele era de mar e algas marinhas.

Torci meu nariz.

Riley tinha sido o cara que passei quatro meses. Ele é bonito, tinha dois negócios bons e movimentados, sempre me dava presentinhos.

Meu pai o odiava. Talvez isso tenha me incentivado a passar tanto tempo só com ele. Estar namorando evitava que meu pai marcasse encontros, mas não o impedia de transformar vida num inferno.

— Você sabe do que eu vim atrás. – falei baixo e suspirei.

O sorriso dele pareceu que abriu mais.

— Também tive saudades, linda. – revirei meus olhos e bati em seu ombro, séria.

Ele sempre tinha um pacote para mim, mesmo depois que paramos de sair juntos. Quando ele me viu mais séria, ele foi atrás sem dizer mais nada.

Voltou depois com uma embalagem de objetos de marca da linha de praia e eu abri minha bolsa para pegar dinheiro.

Meu celular tocou e eu o deixei na banca, contando o dinheiro.

— Novo amor tão cedo? – Riley apontou para meu celular e vi o nome _Edward_ na tela.

Ignorei Riley, peguei minhas coisas e saí, encarando o celular.

Eu queria atender.

Muito.

Mas atender me faria perder a coragem de seguir com o dia de hoje.

Então tentei ignorar, desligando o celular. Coloquei o pó branco que tinha acabado de adquirir na prancheta que eu tinha no meu carro e em seguida cheirei com um canudinho que fiz com uma nota de um dólar.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, encostando no banco do carro.

Eu realmente precisava de algo para ficar entorpecida.

* * *

.

Meu _querido_ companheiro da noite, Rudolph, tem 50 anos e uma esposa - Stella.

Eu o observava, enquanto ele falava com a boca cheia de carne, sem ouvir de fato nada que ele falava. Meu controle estava todo para não expressar o nojo em meu rosto.

Stella, entretanto, ligava para ele de dez em dez minutos. Aparentemente, ela pensava que Rudolph estava em uma reunião de negócios.

Eu sorri para ele, um sorriso que doeu para abrir, quando ele disse que eu era linda, encostando sua mão gordurosa na minha.

Segurei o pingente de meu colar e continuei vê-lo terminar o jantar.

Apoiei de leve meu cotovelo sobre a mesa e olhei cuidadosamente para o relógio da parede.

Já fazia duas horas que ele estava comendo.

Sem. Parar.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo pela enésima vez.

— Com licença, Rudolph. Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto. – me levantei e não esperei ele me responder.

Me dirigi rapidamente para o banheiro e peguei da minha bolsa mais cocaína para cheirar.

Limpei tudo depois, ajeitando minha maquiagem.

Quando voltei, ele, enfim, tinha terminado o jantar e estava em pé ao lado da mesa, falando no celular. Percebendo que eu havia chegado, ele desligou rapidamente e se aproximou de mim.

Segurou meu antebraço direito e meu ombro esquerdo e me cheirou.

— Esse foi um excelente jantar, Isabella. Você é uma companhia que parece me rejuvenescer. – segurei minha vontade de rir da cara dele. — Seu pai deixou esse quarto reservado até amanhã... Você gostaria de passar a noite comigo?

Sutil, Rudolph... Bem sutil.

Ele perguntou apenas para parecer educado, porque nunca esperou minha resposta.

Suas mãos voaram para minha cabeça, segurando forte, e me beijou.

Um beijo desengonçado, com excesso de baba.

Ele puxou com força meu cabelo e me fez me ajoelhar de frente a ele, abrindo suas próprias calças.

Depressa, ele abaixou a calça e a cueca, revelando seu membro ereto, e colocou todo em minha boca.

A partir daí, fiz questão que minha mente viajasse para algum outro planeta.

Não senti nada quando pouco tempo depois ele me levou até a cama e tirou rudemente meu vestido.

Não senti nada enquanto ele ia e vinha de dentro de mim, cheirando a suor, com mau hálito. Eu tive que virar meu rosto para não vomitar.

A única coisa que fiz questão foi da camisinha, coisa que ele não achou muito ruim em colocar.

Ele terminou rápido, caindo em cima de mim logo depois adormecido e roncando. Eu o empurrei de cima de mim e saí para o banheiro para tomar banho.

Não me preocupei em refazer a maquiagem e nem de colocar minhas joias novamente.

Peguei um bloco de notas do hotel e fiz um bilhete, dizendo que tinha sido ótimo tê-lo conhecido melhor, mas que tinha que ir para casa para acordar cedo e estudar – exigências do meu pai, um bilhete de consideração.

Coloquei todos os meus pertences na bolsa, coloquei meu salto e saí.

Rápido.

No lobby do hotel, decidi ligar meu celular depois de ter passado o dia com ele desligado.

Várias ligações perdidas e mensagens não lidas. Vendo o nome de Edward em algumas, desliguei o celular novamente, sem coragem.

Peguei um táxi e, passando pelo píer, não resisti. Pedi para parar e desci.

Por ser madrugada, o píer estava tranquilo. Apenas um dos restaurantes estava aberto, com poucas pessoas.

Me dirigi ao local de sempre e ascendi um cigarro.

Ali, no local exato que eu estava com Edward um dia anterior, só consegui sentir nojo de mim mesma.

.

* * *

 **N/A: OIE**

 **Dá um follow aqui em baixo e não esquece de comentar dizendo o que você está pensando sobre a história e o que achou do capítulo!**

 **Obrigada por lerem!**

 **Beijos**


	4. Brooklyn Baby

**Capítulo 04 – Brooklyn Baby**

* * *

 _I think we're like fire and water_

 _I think we're like the wind and sea_

 _You're burning up, I'm cooling down_

 _You're up, I'm down_

 _You're blind, I see_

 _ **Lana Del Rey, Brooklyn Baby**_

.

Hoje eu estava com um vestido preto com bolinhas brancas, quase na altura do joelho.

Eu pensei que ia fazer calor, por causa do sol, mas o vento estava frio. Por causa disso, resolvi sentar longe das janelas na sala de aula.

Jordan, a menina ao meu lado, balançava sem parar sua perna fazendo com que sua cadeira rangesse. O professor Evans lhe olhou estranho, mas continuou sua aula normalmente. Eu apenas arqueei minha sobrancelha em direção a ela, sem falar nada.

Meu celular vibrou em minha carteira, fazendo Jordan se assustar e parar de balançar a perna.

Edward.

Desde sábado eu não conseguia falar com ele. Minha mão simplesmente trava quando vejo o nome dele no visor do celular, apenas consigo encarar.

Depois de um dia, eu pensei que ele ia desistir de ligar, mas não foi o caso.

Ele mandou algumas mensagens também, que não tive coragem de ler.

O melhor para mim nessas ocasiões era me afastar.

Eu não lido com sentimentos.

Eu não sinto.

Quando sinto? Eu travo. Vou embora.

Sempre fui assim.

* * *

.

Eu estacionei meu carro perto do Píer – aparentemente, meu lugar favorito dos últimos tempos.

A música pop estava alta, os restaurantes lotados e muita gente andando de um lado para o outro tirando fotos. Os brinquedos dos parques tinham fila para entrar e os que já estavam nos brinquedos gritavam e riam. Típico para uma sexta-feira à tarde.

Desci do carro e me dirigi ao local mais afastado das pessoas. Abri minha bolsa para pegar um cigarro e amarrei meu cabelo num coque folgado, enquanto ajeitava meu vestido para sentar.

Quando a aula acabou, no lugar de almoçar, vim para cá. Esse era o lugar que me permitia pensar, me tranquilizar. Mesmo com toda a música e barulho. Era o lugar que eu podia me acalmar.

Peguei meu exemplar de A Soma de Todos os Medos, de Tom Clacy, e encostei minhas costas no batente, me acomodando para continuar minha leitura.

Quando estava no fim do segundo capítulo, o calor que eu havia previsto no começo do dia começou a me incomodar terrivelmente. Organizei minhas coisas para pelo menos comprar uma água antes de ir para casa e chequei meu celular. Três ligações, duas mensagens.

Dessa vez as ligações não eram de Edward, mas do meu pai.

Meu querido papai queria apenas almoçar comigo – e com dois amigos. Que pena que não vi meu celular.

Angela também me ligou e mandou mensagem, dizendo que meu pai estava me procurando.

Peguei uma água gelada do bar perto do parque, ignorando o atendente que estava descaradamente querendo algo comigo, bebendo quase de uma vez só.

Até no meu lugar favorito, o tempo dessa vez não estava passando. Havia chegado há menos de uma hora.

A semana toda foi assim.

Mal respondi as mensagens de Alice e Angela, sem interesse algum em manter uma conversa.

Mal saí de casa também – só a Universidade e o Píer me fizeram ter coragem de sair.

Maggie chamou isso de preguiça, durante essa semana.

Não acho que seja preguiça. Eu só não estava com vontade de fazer muitas coisas e sair para muitos locais.

Eu também não sou muito de conversa, então não entendi o comentário dela.

Não converso tanto assim com as pessoas.

É por isso que Angela e Alice nem se preocuparam muito.

Em casa, meu celular vibrou mais uma vez.

Olhei de longe um número desconhecido e ignorei, querendo agora só ficar na cama.

* * *

.

— Você está bem, _lass_?

Abri meus olhos lentamente, percebendo que tinha adormecido.

Ainda estava com meu vestido, a bolsa estava jogada na cama e o quarto escuro, desprovido da luz do sol.

Maggie estava sentada em minha cama com a mão na minha testa, provavelmente vendo se eu estava com febre.

— Sim, sim... Acho que estava cansada apenas, Maggs. – assegurei, sorrindo.

Ela pareceu meio incerta, mas se levantou para guardar minhas roupas recém lavadas.

— Um certo amigo seu, muito atraente devo acrescentar, está lá em baixo querendo falar com você. – Ela falou alegre, me dando uma piscadela.

Arregalei levemente meus olhos e arqueei minha sobrancelha.

Passei a mão em meu cabelo e me levantei para descer até a sala.

Se realmente for Edward, ele só podia estar louco.

Nos encontramos algumas vezes e ele já pensa que é meu namorado?

Desci as escadas descalça, pisando duro, com raiva.

Quem ele pensa que é? Não notou que eu recusei todas suas ligações? Que não respondi suas mensagens?

Bufei irritada.

Quando cheguei na sala, vi que estava certa.

Era Edward.

De terno.

Meu Deus.

Esqueci momentaneamente o motivo de estar com raiva e acho que fiquei sem reação por alguns segundos, porque ele se levantou do sofá e foi em minha direção, com uma feição preocupada.

— Eu sei. Provavelmente você está pensando que sou um louco, stalker, que não se ligou que estava recebendo um fora. – ele falou rápido, chegando mais perto.

Abri minha boca para comentar, mas ele continuou:

— E provavelmente eu seja mesmo. – passou a mão no cabelo e suspirou. — Eu só precisava ver se você estava bem.

Eu esperava que minha raiva voltasse, mas a sinceridade de Edward me pegou de surpresa.

— Edward, eu... – comecei, mas fui interrompida pela chegada de meu pai na sala.

Ele nos olhou cético, observando nossa proximidade e pigarreou.

Edward se endireitou, ajeitando seu terno.

— Boa noite, Sr. Swan. Prazer revê-lo.

Meu pai se aproximou de nós e estendeu a mão para Edward.

— Lembro de você, rapaz.- lembrou meu pai. — Edmond?

— Edward Cullen, senhor. — Edward corrigiu rapidamente depois de apertar a mão do outro, sem ligar que meu pai não lembrava de seu nome.

Meu pai afirmou com a cabeça, cerrando seus olhos. Ele estava visivelmente incomodado, provavelmente pensando que eu queria apresentar Edward como meu namorado.

Pigarreei, chamando atenção dos dois e sorri.

— Edward veio me dizer que eu vou estagiar em seu escritório de arquitetura, papai. – anunciei para os dois.

Edward levantou suas sobrancelhas olhando para mim, mas ficou calado. Meu pai pareceu aliviado com meu aviso.

— Senti sua falta no almoço, querida. Rudolph perguntou de você. – eu gelei. Ele sorriu e pediu licença, saindo da sala.

Dessa vez, quando Edward abriu a boca para falar, eu o interrompi.

— Eu tenho meus motivos para ter ficado longe de você, Edward.

Pensando bem, agora, com ele tão perto de mim, me olhando cheio de expectativas, tão elegante, parecendo de fato preocupado comigo, observando que apenas sua mera presença deixou meu pai inseguro... Talvez fosse bom mantê-lo por perto.

— Mas se você me quer por perto, estagiar em seu escritório é um ótimo início. – completei.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e chegou mais perto, ajeitando meu cabelo. Eu fiquei parada, encarando seus olhos.

— Você é muito bem-vinda. – ele murmurou e beijou minha testa. — Te mando por mensagem o endereço.

Eu concordei e nos despedimos apenas com um aperto de mão.

Edward não treme nas bases ao ver meu pai, como Riley.

Edward pareceu genuinamente sincero quando disse que só queria ver se eu estava bem.

Ao lado de Edward, eu me senti segura perto do meu pai.

Talvez ter ficado longe dele foi realmente um erro meu.

* * *

.

Claro que, legalmente, eu ainda não podia estagiar estando no início do curso. Mas isso não impedia que eu fosse no escritório de Edward e fosse conhecendo toda a dinâmica, assim como aprender mais.

O Cullen & Arquitetos definitivamente transparecia modernidade, desde a visão de fora do prédio. Com quatro andares, alguns outros arquitetos e vários estagiários, aprendi que Edward e sua mãe, Esme Cullen, lideravam o escritório.

Tudo era muito bem organizado e decorado.

Para a minha surpresa, raramente me encontrei com Edward na primeira semana. Foi com Lauren Mallory, uma das arquitetas da equipe, que montei e combinei um horário de visitas e acompanhamento – a quem Edward havia me apresentado como conhecida.

Nas poucas vezes que o vi – de longe -, Edward estava mais sério, mas sempre parecia feliz com o que fazia.

Na quarta-feira, quando eu estava saindo do prédio no fim da tarde, o encontrei conversando com o porteiro.

Edward segurava o terno no braço e sua camisa social estava levantada até os cotovelos, enquanto sua maleta repousava na bancada da recepção.

Eu pensei em passar por eles e não falar, mas ao sentir seu olhar em mim, parei e me dirigi até ele.

O porteiro não havia notado minha presença, mas Edward sorriu lindamente ao me ver aproximar e eu não consegui prender também o meu.

— Paul, você já conhece a mais nova aquisição do escritório, Isabella Swan? – Edward perguntou ao porteiro, ainda olhando para mim.

Paul só então notou minha presença e sorriu gentilmente em minha direção, dizendo:

— Prazer conhece-la, Srta. Swan.

Eu o cumprimentei e observei ele dizer a Edward que depois continuavam a conversa, saindo de perto logo em seguida.

— Não era minha intenção atrapalhar a conversa. – esclareci a Edward e ele riu.

— Não atrapalhou. Estávamos apenas falando do jogo de ontem. – Edward comentou, mas depois ficou calado me observando.

Me sentindo desconfortável, meu sorriso diminui e desviei meu olhar dele.

Edward pegou levemente meu queixo, subindo meu rosto até eu voltar a olhar para ele.

— Eu não quis ficar muito perto de você, para que não continuasse pensar que sou stalker.- ele desabafou baixinho.

Edward, definitivamente, era uma pessoa a ser estudada com afinco.

Ele sempre parece ser genuíno e sincero em suas palavras e atitude. Ele sempre exala confiança e segurança, além de ter uma intensidade em seu olhar que me prende.

Quando estou assim, perto dele, não existe mais nada.

Me aproximei dele e, na ponta dos pés, sussurrei em seu ouvido:

— Eu não me incomodo se só você vier me seguir.

Sorri para ele e pisquei o olho, dando as costas e fui para o meu carro.

Quando saí do estacionamento, olhei no retrovisor e vi que Edward estava em seu carro logo atrás de mim – ele entendeu o recado. Sorri para o retrovisor e ele sorriu de volta.

Eu podia e devia, sinceramente, aproveitar o tempo que eu poderia ter com Edward. Como eu queria ficar longe de alguém que me faz bem?

Tudo bem, nós não tínhamos muito futuro juntos, já que sou a boneca pessoal do meu pai. Duvido também que Edward gostaria da situação que me encontro. Mas pelo menos, eu podia passar meu tempo com ele, como nada oficial...

Dirigi até minha casa e abri a porta da frente sorrindo para Edward.

Ele segurou minha cabeça com as duas mãos e me beijou. Me afastei dele e, como da outra vez, segurei sua mão e o levei até meu quarto.

Enquanto trancava a porta, Edward segurava minha cintura, beijando meu pescoço.

Me virei para ficar de frente com ele e agarrei seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim.

Desabotoei os botões de sua camisa social e a joguei no chão, passando minhas mãos em seguida pelas suas tatuagens, mordendo meu lábio.

Edward me beijou novamente, passando a mão pela minha bunda e apertando. Desabotoou minha calça e eu ajudei a tirá-la de mim.

Logo em seguida ele voltou a me beijar, tirando minha camisa rápido dessa vez. Ele beijou minha boca e foi descendo, até chegar nos meus peitos. Abriu meu sutiã e me deitou na cama, lambendo meus mamilos, enquanto eu gemia baixinho.

Eu me virei, para ficar por cima. Abri a sua calça e sorri para ele, querendo lhe mostrar o quanto eu gostava de passar o tempo com ele, que não queria mais me distanciar.

Peguei seu pênis ereto com minha mão e passei a língua em meus lábios, olhando em seus olhos – agora verdes escuros.

Passei minha língua em toda sua extensão, arrancando alguns gemidos de Edward.

Abri a boca e coloquei seu pênis dentro, o máximo que podia, lambendo e acariciando seus testículos com as mãos.

Acredito que Edward falou algo parecido com "Caralho!" entre os gemidos, me fazendo ter vontade de sorrir.

Ele colocou uma das mãos em meu cabelo, me puxando levemente para encontrar a velocidade que queria.

Pouco tempo depois ele se afastou delicadamente de mim, me segurando pelos ombros. Eu o olhei sem entender. Ele me levantou, até eu ficar na sua altura na cama e me beijou avidamente, voltando a acariciar meu corpo.

Ele terminou de tirar a calça, jogando-a no chão, enquanto tirava seus sapatos e meias.

Eu mordi meu lábio, observando-o com desejo, olhando seu pênis ereto e seu corpo.

Eu me deitei novamente na cama e abri minhas pernas, sorrindo sedutoramente, fazendo Edward olhar exatamente para o meio e lamber os lábios.

Ele se posicionou rápido entre minhas pernas depois de ter colocado a camisinha e, finalmente, mergulhou de uma vez em mim. Ele urrou, revirando os olhos e eu gemi mais alto.

Edward segurou meu queixo e me puxou para me beijar sofregamente, enquanto eu abri mais minhas pernas para facilitar seu movimento de vai e vem.

Sentindo que ainda não era o bastante, me afastei momentaneamente dele e me virei, me apoiando com os braços e pernas no colchão e de costas para ele, ficando de quatro.

— Que visão... - Edward murmurou, pegando em minha bunda e me lambendo.

Eu separei mais minhas pernas e empinei minha bunda, querendo voltar a senti-lo dentro de mim.

Edward entendeu a mensagem e entrou em mim novamente de uma vez, arrancando um pequeno grito meu.

Ele aumentou a velocidade, segurando meu quadril com força.

Tenho certeza que, neste momento, eu estava beirando a loucura.

Não fazia mais ideia do motivo de ter me distanciado dele.

Com Edward, tudo fazia sentido.

Por causa dos movimentos contínuos e frenéticos, eu estava começando a ter dificuldade em me sustentar na minha posição. Por isso enrosquei minhas mãos no lençol da cama e agarrei com força, sentindo que estava próximo do meu orgasmo.

Senti algumas gotas do suor de Edward cair em mim e ele, se possível, ainda aumentou a velocidade da penetração, puxando levemente meus cabelos com uma mão.

— Meu Deus, Bella... – ele murmurou nos espaços das estocadas. — Tão apertada, tão bom...

Foi o que bastou para eu atingir meu ápice, gritando extasiada.

Edward rugiu quando sentiu meu orgasmo, me penetrando com mais força. Pouco tempo depois, foi a vez dele de chegar ao clímax.

Eu desabei na cama, totalmente sem força de me aguentar na posição. Escutei Edward rir e imagino que o barulho que ouvi depois foi ele tirando a camisinha e jogando no chão.

Ele se deitou do meu lado e sorriu para mim, acariciando meu cabelo. Eu sorri também e fechei os olhos, aproveitando o momento.

Edward passou o braço ao meu redor e pude sentir sua respiração ainda ofegante.

— Eu já tentei te entender, Bella... – ele sussurrou, me fazendo abrir os olhos e encará-lo. — Mas por alguma razão, acho muito difícil.

— O que, exatamente, você quer entender? – questionei.

— Você. – ele respondeu simplificadamente.

Arqueei a sobrancelha e ele riu, passando a mão em seu próprio cabelo.

— Quando te vi naquela madrugada, desconfiei que tinha algo diferente em você. – ele acrescentou, desviando o olhar de mim. — Você obviamente estava lá, mas sua mente não.

Eu segui o olhar de Edward e observei o porta retrato que ele me deu.

— Eu não sei explicar, tem algo em você que me chama. – ele continuou, ainda olhando para a foto. — Algo mais do que sua beleza extraordinária.

Edward riu, voltando a me encarar.

Eu correspondi seu olhar, mas não sabia o que dizer.

— Você tem essa expressão também, quando olha para mim. Meio perdida. – ele mordiscou meu nariz, me fazendo rir. — Me atrai, porque quero estar aqui para você.

Edward pareceu pensar em mais alguma coisa, mas balançou a cabeça, rindo. Eu sorri, olhando para ele assim tão leve.

— Ao mesmo tempo, quando o momento acaba, você muda. Tenta parecer mais confiante do que é, disfarçando que, no fundo, é frágil. – ele completou franzindo a sobrancelha e acariciando minha bochecha.

Eu dei um sorriso torto, achando divertido ele tentar me decifrar depois de alguns encontros.

— Eu não vou dizer se você está certo ou não. – comentei sorrindo. Passei minha mão no cabelo dele, enrolando alguns fios assanhados. — Vou lhe dizer apenas que gosto de ficar com você e estou disposta a continuar isso que temos, essa química maravilhosa.

Puxei o rosto de Edward e o beijei suavemente. Sua pele estava quente, contrastando com a minha, fria.

— Você quer assistir algum filme aqui comigo? – convidei, sabendo que meu pai só chegaria em casa tarde.

Ele abriu um sorriso maravilhoso e concordou.

Coloquei um vestidinho folgado, enquanto Edward se vestia.

Estava a fim de ver a minha querida Audrey. Escolhi Bonequinha de Luxo para vermos.

Talvez Edward entendesse a relação.

* * *

.

 **N/A: Oi,oi!**

 **Só acrescentar aqui que stalker com certeza não é algo legal! No caso, Edward apenas se chamou de stalker, mas está bem longe disso.**

 **Bom, obrigada por ler ;)**

 **Espero que você esteja gostando! Comenta aqui para eu saber o que você está pensando!**

 **Beijos**


	5. Lucky Ones

Capítulo 05: Lucky Ones

* * *

 _Every now and then the stars align_

 _Boy and girl meet by the great design_

 _Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?_

 _ **Lana Del Rey, Lucky Ones**_

 _ **.**_

Eu senti um vento frio, fazendo com que uma mecha do meu cabelo fizesse cócegas na minha testa.

Senti brechas da luz do sol nos meus olhos e me virei na cama, apoiando minha cabeça no ombro de Edward.

Ele não pareceu acordar, mas se ajeitou para me acomodar melhor em seu ombro.

Desta vez, estávamos na casa dele – um loft bastante confortável e bem iluminado.

Com as paredes brancas e móveis com detalhes em marrom, o loft de Edward me mostrava muito sobre a personalidade dele. Tinha uma área reservada para os trabalhos do escritório, com todas as ferramentas de arquitetura disponíveis e vários equipamentos de fotografia espalhados, como o tripé ao lado da televisão e a estante com as lentes e flashes das câmeras, ao lado dos sistemas de armazenamento.

A primeira vez que entrei aqui, comentei com Edward que me senti entrando numa exposição de fotos. Na maior parte das paredes e móveis, fotos tiradas por Edward repousavam com glória – mostrando para qualquer um seu talento.

Fotos arquitetônicas emolduradas ficavam perto da área do "escritório", dos diversos locais pelo mundo que possuíam arquitetura que o encantaram.

Na sala, porta-retratos ficavam bem localizados nos centros e móveis. A maioria era de retratos de pessoas importantes na vida de Edward – observei Emmett e Rosalie em um. Suponho que os outros representem membros de sua família, como o de uma mulher com o cabelo cor cobre e olhos verdes iguais aos de Edward em um campo de girassóis, sorrindo para um homem loiro com as feições parecidas com as de Edward também.

As macrofotografias de água e flores eram minhas preferidas, no corredor da escada. A riqueza de detalhes e a percepção dos olhos do fotógrafo me encantavam.

No primeiro andar era apenas o quarto de Edward.

Muitos livros, alguns quadros, alguns materiais de fotografia, uma cama enorme com lençóis brancos e muita, muita luz das janelas.

Portas e meios para dividir cômodos são conceitos inexistentes aqui. Da sala dá para ver o quarto e vice versa.

Puxei o lençol mais para cima de mim, tentando cobrir meu rosto da luz, acabando por esbarrar em Edward, que resmungou algo mas me puxou para perto.

Já fazia algumas semanas que eu estava só com Edward – três ou quatro. Não sei ao certo. Parecia ontem, parecia minha vida inteira. Parece que caímos quase numa rotina, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo sempre é muito novo.

Durante a semana, quase não nos víamos. Além dele ter viajado novamente por alguns dias, ele sempre tá ocupado no escritório.

Em contrapartida, nos falamos todos os dias por mensagem. Pela primeira vez me vi sorrindo ao ler "Bom dia, Princesa" vindo dele.

Muito atencioso e aberto, Edward é sempre quem inicia as conversas, falando de seus dias, sua vida, seus pensamentos. Mesmo assim, ele sabe melhor e não gruda em mim o dia inteiro, me dá meu espaço.

Ele comentou uma vez que não falo muito sobre mim, mas que estava disponível para quando eu quisesse.

Nos finais de semana, quando nos encontramos mais, também não saímos para locais muito movimentados. Nas poucas vezes que fazíamos, sempre escutava algum comentário da diferença visível da nossa idade – o que eu sempre odiei.

É extremamente irritante ver as pessoas se intrometerem em sua vida quando você não precisa, quando alguns anos atrás era essa a atenção que eu queria e esperava e nunca obtive.

Edward já entendeu que apesar dessa diferença, não há nenhum problema real que fique no nosso caminho, mas ele prefere não sair muito para evitar minha irritação com as reações das pessoas.

Ontem, entretanto, saímos pela primeira vez com Alice e Angela. Edward se saiu muito bem, gentil com as duas, respondendo todas as perguntas de Alice e aguentando as faíscas de Angela e alguns comentários ácidos.

Nesse fim de semana meu pai estava viajando – então combinamos que eu ia passar os três dias com Edward e na segunda ia direto para a aula. Minha pequena mala – que Edward insistiu que correspondia a roupa para um mês – repousava ao lado de seu guarda-roupa.

Bufando, vendo que estava impossível voltar a dormir, coloquei uma camisa de Edward e me levantei.

Fui ao banheiro e depois à área da cozinha, fritando ovos e torradas para nosso café da manhã.

Provavelmente o barulho do liquidificador acordou Edward, pois senti seus braços ao redor de mim enquanto terminava de fazer minha vitamina.

Ele ainda estava sem camisa, com os pés descalços. Senti sua barba em minha nuca e seu sorriso tocando em minha cabeça.

— Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. Ver você assim, na minha camisa, na minha cozinha... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— E cozinhando para você? – perguntei rindo. — Mais fácil você contratar uma empregada e colocar uma camisa sua como uniforme dela. – coloquei minha vitamina no meu copo e me desvencilhei de Edward, pegando meu prato e copo para levar à mesa.

— Você tem que me servir, mulher. – Edward caçoou, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

A coisa mais linda.

Dei um beijo rápido em sua boca e sugeri: — Sirva-se você mesmo.

Edward gargalhou, pegando seu prato e me seguindo para se sentar junto comigo.

Por algum motivo, Edward me fazia me sentir completamente confortável.

Suave.

Solta.

Bem.

* * *

.

Depois do almoço, que Edward cozinhou devo acrescentar, sentei na mesinha do "escritório" dele e me distraí vendo projetos antigos dele, perguntando ocasionalmente algo ao criador e dono.

Edward estava largado no sofá, assistindo algum filme cheio de barulho ocasionalmente chamados de efeitos sonoros, rindo de alguma piada vez por outra. Eu tentei assistir com ele, mas achei impossível.

Pouco tempo ele adormeceu no sofá mesmo, todo torto. Eu sorri e peguei uma câmera dele, tirando uma foto em seguida. Me levantei depois e coloquei uma almofada em sua cabeça.

A temperatura tinha caído um pouco durante a tarde, mas não estava frio a ponto ligar o aquecedor.

Mesmo assim, peguei um casaquinho fininho e meu livro. Me sentei no parapeito da janela aberta da sala, com uma xícara de café do lado.

Ascendi um cigarro depois de um tempo, me concentrando mais na história que lia, sem ver o tempo passar.

Aparentemente, também não vi Edward se levantar, pegar a mesma câmera que peguei antes, e tirar uma foto minha.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha, olhando para ele e ele tirou outra foto.

Colocou a câmera na mesinha onde estava e veio em minha direção, ascendendo um cigarro também.

— Minha mãe mandou mensagem, perguntando se podia vir aqui no fim da tarde. – ele comentou, tragando o cigarro.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

— Ela vem mais para discutirmos um projeto novo do escritório, não deve ficar muito tempo. – Edward continuou. — Se você não se incomodar, pode ficar aqui e conhece-la. – completou.

Eu desviei meu olhar dele de volta para o livro.

Será que eu estava preparada para mais comentários ácidos sobre minha relação – seja como você preferir chamar – com Edward?

Ele segurou meu queixo e levantou.

— Ei, não tem nada demais conhecer minha mãe. Sem pressão. – Edward sussurrou. — Além disso, minha mãe não julga nada nem ninguém antes de conhecer.

Parece que ele adivinhou o que pensei.

— Pode ficar tranquilo, eu vou ficar aqui. - dei um sorriso fraco e ele acariciou meu cabelo, beijando minha testa.

Edward sentou na mesinha que eu estava antes, roubando minha xícara de café no processo.

Ele ficou encarando a paisagem atrás de mim e eu fiquei encarando ele, perdido em seus pensamentos, sério.

Eu me levantei devagar e me dirigi até ele, sentando em seu colo e enlaçando seu pescoço, trazendo sua cabeça para o meu peito. Ele me abraçou de volta.

Eu beijei sua cabeça e ele me abraçou mais forte.

Desde o dia em que ele me seguiu até em casa, depois do escritório, Edward tem tentado me desvendar – como ele mesmo diz.

Para minha surpresa, pouco a pouco ele conseguia.

Eu sei que ele consegue me entender.

O que faço, falo e até o que não fala lhe dá indícios.

Inteligente como Edward é, sempre percebe quando não me sinto confortável para continuar uma conversa. Então ele não exige nada. Ele apenas demonstra que não quer me pressionar, que não está me manipulando, através de palavras simples e gestos significativos.

Às vezes, me dá vontade de colocá-lo num potinho e guarda-lo só para mim.

Edward puxou meu rosto para me beijar e eu correspondi com vontade.

Seus dedos se enroscaram em meu cabelo, enquanto ele aprofundou o beijo.

Sua língua quente estava envolvida com a minha de uma forma calma, mas ao mesmo tempo emanava uma urgência que eu também sentia.

Eu puxei seus cabelos com uma mão, enquanto a outra arranhava levemente suas costas.

Edward me puxou para mais perto, me apertando com mais força.

Eu me levantei de seu colo momentaneamente, apenas para sentar novamente numa posição mais confortável – envolvendo-o dentro de minhas pernas.

Ele apertou minhas coxas, mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, deixando meu pescoço livre para ele.

Me acomodei melhor em seu colo e o senti duro exatamente onde eu queria.

Ele me beijava, me apertava, me mordiscava.

Eu puxei pela cabeça meu vestido laranja e puxei logo em seguida a camisa que Edward vestia.

Sem se distanciar de mim, Edward se levantou da cadeira, me segurando ainda em seu colo. Eu cruzei minhas pernas em sua cintura e ele subiu a escada comigo no colo ainda.

Ele me jogou na cama e se posicionou sobre mim, sem fazer força.

— Parece... que você... foi feita... para mim. – ele disse, me dando um beijo a cada pausa, mordendo fraco meu nariz e me fazendo rir. — Sua pele... – acariciou meus braços e minha barriga, lambendo até chegar em meu umbigo. — Seu rosto... – alisou minha bochecha. — Suas pernas... – ele começou dessa vez em meus pés, beijando, e foi subindo. — Sua bunda... – sussurrou, me virando e deu um tapa. — Seus peitos... – beijou o espaço entre eles e lambeu meus mamilos, mordiscando.

Sem aguentar mais, eu abri a calça dele e a puxei junto da cueca, pegando uma das camisinhas na cabeceira da cama. Abri o pacote com o dente, enquanto minhas mãos tocavam o pênis maravilhoso de Edward.

— Eu preciso disso. – supliquei quando senti seus dedos em mim, sentindo como eu estava molhada.

Envolvi a camisinha em seu pênis e ele me penetrou.

— Caralho... – ele rosnou quando entrou e esperou um pouco, me beijando. — Você é perfeita... – ele gemeu, começando os movimentos de vai e vem.

Coloquei minha perna esquerda em seu ombro e o senti mais fundo, me fazendo gemer extasiada.

— Bella. Olhe para mim. – Edward rugiu para mim, me fazendo abrir os olhos e encarar os dele.

Ele conseguiu ir ainda mais fundo, fazendo com que suas estocadas ficassem mais longas e lentas.

— Edward... – eu sussurrei, cravando minhas unhas em seu outro ombro.

Eu podia sentir que estava perto do meu orgasmo. Queria que Edward tivesse também. Então levantei meu pescoço e consegui falar baixinho entre gemidos:

— Mais forte... Preciso de você.

Edward me escutou e estocou em mim com mais força, fundo, mais rápido.

Ele gozou exatamente na mesma hora que eu, gemendo alto.

Desabando em mim, ele rolou e tirou a camisinha, jogando no chão ao lado da cama.

Eu enrosquei minha perna com a dele e coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito, meu cabelo na frente escondendo meu rosto.

Eu não costumo falar durante o sexo.

Para mim, sexo sempre foi automático e impessoal.

Vez por outra conseguia chegar ao clímax, nada garantido.

Meus parceiros também nunca se empenharam em me satisfazer.

Mas com Edward...

Sempre era diferente.

Sempre maravilhoso.

Sempre único.

* * *

.

A Sra. Cullen parecia uma boneca de verdade. Seus cabelos cor cobre até os ombros são sedosos, seu rosto possui feições finas e seus olhos são bondosos.

Edward me apresentou como amiga, mas garanto que no primeiro olhar que ela me deu ela soube que não era exatamente assim. Como Edward previu, ela não julgou, nem fez nenhum comentário. Apenas me cumprimentou com beijinhos educados no rosto.

Ela sentou com graça no sofá de Edward, com a coluna reta. Eles colocaram os projetos estudados em cima do centro, na sala, e discutiram sobre eles.

Eu fiquei longe, no quarto de Edward, observando um pouco a interação dos dois e tentando me concentrar em meu livro.

A conversa parecia ser descontraída, envolvendo brincadeiras e risadas.

Ela passou quase uma hora na sala com Edward. Quando foi embora, eu desci para cumprimenta-la novamente e, dessa vez, ela me abraçou forte. Deu uma piscadela para mim antes de sair

— Então? Doeu ficar aqui para conhece-la? – Edward perguntou, me abraçando.

— Sua mãe é... – comecei, olhando para ele. — Linda. – resolvi completar com um adjetivo suave, fazendo ele rir.

— O jantar é com você, Princesa. – ele comentou, saindo de perto de mim.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha.

— Você tem certeza disso? – ele deu de ombros. — Não garanto nada.

— Eu sei que vou gostar. – ele me deu um beijo na testa, sorrindo.

Me empurrou até a cozinha e pegou um vinho tinto de sua adega. Colocou nas taças e cortou uns pedaços de queijo.

— Vamos fingir que você tem vinte e um anos. – ele sorriu e me deu uma taça.

— Você sabe que agora vai ter que comer qualquer porcaria que eu cozinhar, não é? – tomei um gole do vinho depois dele brindar comigo.

Edward riu e se sentou à mesa, me encarando.

— Vamos, Bella. Garanto que você consegue.

Eu revirei os olhos e suspirei.

Certo.

Cozinhar qualquer coisa.

Fácil.

Macarrão.

Macarrão é fácil.

O que pode dar errado com macarrão?

Peguei um pacote do armário e coloquei em uma vasilha. Depois coloquei debaixo da torneira e a abri, planejando lavar o macarrão – afinal, eu sou higiênica.

Edward gargalhou atrás de mim e eu levantei o queixo pra ele, sem saber o motivo da risada.

— Não se lava o macarrão, Princesa... – ele falou no meio da gargalhada.

Eu franzi o cenho, sem entender. Edward se levantou, pegou uma panela do armário e encheu de água, colocando um pouco de óleo e sal. Posicionou no fogão e ligou.

— Certo. Essa foi minha única ajuda. Quando ferver, você coloca o macarrão.

Eu assenti, fazendo bico.

Era por isso que não queria cozinhar, para evitar ser caçoada.

Ele riu, pegou meu rosto e mordeu minha boca, me beijando em seguida.

— Que bico fofo. – comentou e voltou a se sentar, bebericando o vinho.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

Molho de macarrão, pelo menos, eu sabia fazer. Sempre ajudei Maggie com o molho de tomate caseiro.

Depois de uma eternidade para mim, finalmente consegui terminar o jantar. Macarrão com molho e só – já era muita coisa para mim.

Comi um pouco, misturando com o queijo que Edward tinha cortado anteriormente.

Edward disse que amou. Que fazia anos que não comia um macarrão tão bom. Eu apertei meus lábios e levantei as sobrancelhas, numa expressão cética.

Com o vinho, ele estava mais leve do que o normal e extremamente carinhoso.

Lavou toda minha bagunça sem reclamar e depois ficou comigo no sofá, assistindo Juventude Transviada comigo – James Dean com certeza era melhor do que um ator novinho fazendo filme barulhento de herói que requer muito efeito especial.

O resto da noite e o domingo foram igualmente maravilhosos.

Edward me fazia me sentir sortuda em tê-lo comigo.

Parecia, de repente, que a frase que eu tinha tatuada na minha clavícula já não fazia mais sentido – _Bittersweet Symphony, this life_.

Comecei a ver que talvez a vida não precisava ser sempre repleta de amargura.

Veja bem, talvez – só talvez –, minha vida poderia ser mais interessante com a presença de Edward.

.

.

Quando meu pai acertou um novo encontro para mim três dias depois, com um colega chamado Alberth em seu aniversário de 47 anos, eu vi como estava sendo boba.

Boba e infantil.

Eu podia ter ótimos momentos com Edward.

Mas o controle que meu pai tem em relação a mim não podia ser quebrado.

* * *

 **N/A: Oi gente!**

 **Desculpa pelo atraso dessa semana =x**

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo fofinho e vejo vocês no cap. 06!**

 **Deixem suas opiniões nos comentários, ajuda MUITO, sério.**

 **= Para as que não tem conta no e deixaram seus comentários, já que não posso mandar mensagem privada, muito obrigada!Se puderem, deem um jeito de fazer um perfil aqui para acompanhar a história e ver o que vai acontecer! :D**

 **OBS: a história tem um tumblr, pra quem quiser dar uma olhada nas músicas e nos looks! dá uma olhada!** **docecomocanelaradio ponto tumblr ponto com**

 **Beijos!**


	6. Jealous Girl

Capítulo 6: Jealous Girl

 _Think you should be my man_

 _No one's better than I am_

 _C'mon give it to me, bam_

 _If I can't have you baby, no one else in this world can_

 _ **Lana Del Rey, Jealous Girl**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Eu passei a mão na testa pela vigésima vez, frustrada.

Acho que realmente é impossível Jordan entender cálculos simples de matemática.

Ela me pediu ajuda ontem na aula, quando percebeu que eu fazia as contas rapidamente.

Me pediu?

Não, não.

Me encurralou.

Impediu minha passagem depois da aula e chamou o professor para participar da conversa. Quando o professor escutou a pobre Jordan me pedindo ajuda, ele achou fantástico e insistiu que eu estudasse com ela.

Eu tive que aceitar.

Então aqui estava eu, na biblioteca da faculdade, morrendo de calor porque o ar condicionado está quebrado e sentada numa cadeira que range sempre que me movo, fazendo a bibliotecária me olhar feio.

— Como você consegue fazer esses cálculos de cabeça, Isabella? – ela me perguntou, apagando as contas que eu mostrei estarem erradas.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Vem fácil para mim. – cocei minha cabeça, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para facilitar.

Optei por desenhar uma tabela enorme com toda a tabuada e sugeri que ela decorasse tudo. Garanto que facilitaria tudo.

Vendo que já estava atrasada para chegar no escritório, me despedi rápido.

Fiz ela me prometer que ia decorar tudo, e disse que só ia encontra-la novamente para estudar se ela fizesse isso.

O olhar perdido dela indicava que isso talvez demorasse um pouco.

Me despedi com um aceno e saí em disparada para o meu carro.

Hoje eu estava com uma calça jeans rasgada, blusa social branca e saltinho nude.

Fiz um rabo de cavalo mais elaborado para que minha simplicidade não contrastasse tanto com o ambiente do escritório.

Graças ao horário, não peguei trânsito e cheguei logo.

Acenei para Paul, o porteiro amigo de Edward, quando abriu a porta para mim.

Não encontrei Lauren em sua sala, então resolvi continuar a organizar os arquivos que ela havia me solicitado na semana anterior.

Lauren levou muito a sério o pedido de Edward em me mostrar a dinâmica do escritório e nunca era de ficar de conversa comigo, o que eu apreciava imensamente.

Em contrapartida, eu já estava cansando de ficar só organizando arquivos, projetos e planilhas.

E pegar café.

E chá.

E lanche.

Você sabe, trabalho normal de estagiário.

Segundo ela, como eu ainda não tinha nem entrado na parte de arquitetura em si no curso por ainda estar no primeiro ano, eu não tinha capacidade suficiente de fazer as coisas.

Ouvi alguém tentando abrir a porta de vidro da sala e me apressei para ajudar quando vi Lauren com uma pilha de papel nas mãos.

— Ah, pensei que não vinha hoje, Swan. – ela falou sem olhar para mim direito.

Lauren estava vestida como sempre.

Saia lápis preta apertadíssima, uma camisa social transparente vermelha dessa vez, e um sapato peep toe preto bem alto para disfarçar sua pouca altura.

O perfume enjoado dela invadiu a sala e eu torci meu nariz.

Seu cabelo loiro estava solto hoje, com algumas ondas.

Seu rosto bastante maquiado contrastava com a hora do dia.

— Desculpe pelo atraso, Srta. Mallory. – falei depois de pegar parte dos papeis que ela estava segurando e colocando na mesa.

— Sua sorte é que sou uma chefe muito boazinha. – ela sorriu falsamente, piscando o olho para mim. — Hoje tenho uma reunião com um empresário daqui de Los Angeles que quer fazer uma reforma em seu prédio. Preciso que você vá atrás da planta que já temos de lá de quando fizemos o projeto. – ela ligou seu computador e supus que estava logada no Facebook.

— Certo. Qual o nome que devo procurar? – peguei meu bloco de notas e a encarei, esperando sua resposta.

— Rudolph, mas acredito que o nome do projeto esteja com o nome da empresa, Stevens Company.

Cerrei meus olhos, sem querer imaginar que o Rudolph fosse o mesmo que é amigo do meu pai e que encontrei mês passado.

— Lauren, preciso que você venha comigo para minha sala um momento. Pode ser agora? – uma voz doce conhecida falou e eu me virei para ver quem estava falando.

Com um vestido formal azul, maquiagem simples e o cabelo penteado, Esme Cullen estava escorada na porta. Quando me viu, sorriu e se endireitou.

— Isabella! Não tinha nem lhe visto aqui. – ela me deu um abraço apertado.

— Olá, Sra. Cullen. – respondi sorrindo depois de ter correspondido o abraço dela.

— Edward está lá em cima, na sala dele, trancado. Ele fica assim quando trabalha em um projeto. – ela falou rápido, fazendo gestos com a mão. — Por que você não sobe comigo? Você aproveita e o chama para fazermos um lanche juntos.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Lauren pigarreou alto, fazendo óbvia sua presença ao meu lado.

— Oh, Esme, Isabella está ocupada agora de tarde. Mas eu subo com você agora e fazemos um lanche juntas com Edward. – ela propôs com a voz mais fina que o normal, meio afetada.

Eu tentei não rir.

Esme deu um sorriso forçado para ela.

— Tenho certeza que um lanche não vai atrapalhar o desempenho de Isabella. Antes do nosso lanche, eu realmente preciso falar a sós com você, Lauren.

Lauren trocou o peso de uma perna para a outra e afirmou com a cabeça, dando um sorrisinho que eu podia jurar ser falso.

— Ótimo. Vamos Isabella, você vai indo para a sala de Edward. – Esme terminou, me puxando com uma mão em direção ao elevador, com Lauren em nosso encalço.

Eu nunca tinha subido até o último andar do escritório, mas não me desapontei.

Uma sala de reuniões maior e melhor decorada fica ao lado do elevador, em frente a uma sala de estar com sofás vermelhos e pinturas nas paredes. A sala da esquerda era maior que as outras, acredito que a maior sala do prédio na verdade. No vidro, o adesivo com letras douradas escrevia "Esme A. P. Cullen – Arquiteta e Decoradora de Interiores".

Esme chamou Lauren para entrar com ela lá, mas pegou em meu ombro e apontou a sala do lado direito.

Com paredes de vidro e adesivo também indicando de quem era a sala – " Edward A. M. Cullen" –, cortinas escuras cobriam tudo, sendo impossível ver o que havia dentro.

Bati levemente a porta.

— Mãe, por favor, já disse que não posso sair agora! – ouvi a voz de Edward abafada de dentro da sala.

Me aproximei da porta e falei mais alto:

— Sou eu, Edward.

Ouvi passos e me distanciei. Quando a porta abriu, lá estava ele.

Com o cabelo todo assanhado, com a camisa social amassada e com um sorriso maravilhoso para mim, me convidando para entrar.

Ele se apressou para fechar a porta e me abraçou forte, como se não me visse há séculos.

Eu o abracei com a mesma intensidade.

— Que surpresa boa. – ele comentou quando me soltou.

A sala de Edward parecia muito com seu loft, cheio de fotografias.

Me sentei no sofá marrom e ele me acompanhou.

— Encontrei sua mãe na sala de Lauren e ela me chamou para cá. Ela disse, na verdade, que fazia tempo que você estava trancado aqui e sugeriu que eu lhe soltasse para fazermos um lanche juntos. – passei a mão em seu cabelo e ele a segurou para beijar.

— Quando tenho um projeto importante, gosto de ficar isolado para ter maior inspiração. – Edward comentou e se levantou para pegar uns papeis na mesa, me mostrando em seguida.

Ele já havia desenhado as plantas do local, e pelo que vi a área era enorme.

— O que vai ser isso? – perguntei, tentando imaginar o que poderia ser.

— Uma comunidade de um bairro perto daqui me contatou para fazer um projeto básico de centro de recreação para crianças e adolescentes. Eu gostei tanto da proposta que eles têm que me engajei também. – ele olhava fixamente para as fotos da área. — Quero que tudo saia perfeito.

Os olhos de Edward brilhavam e eu sorri, achando maravilhoso o empenho dele em fazer o projeto dar certo.

— Tenho certeza que vai dar certo. – estimulei.

Edward olhou para mim com os olhos ainda brilhando e me beijou suavemente. Depois, franziu o cenho.

— Você não se incomodou com minha mãe falando com você aqui, não é? – me questionou preocupado.

Eu balancei negativamente minha cabeça.

— Não, não. – respondi. — Não acredito que exista alguém que não goste da sua mãe. – ponderei, tocando em sua testa para desfazer a sua expressão preocupada.

Edward pareceu aliviado e se aproximou mais de mim, acomodando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Comecei a fazer carinho em seu cabelo.

— Lauren não mandou você fazer trabalhos braçais hoje? – Edward perguntou, com a mão repousada na minha coxa.

Bufei, lembrando dela.

— Ah, mandou. Ainda tenho que ir hoje na sala dos arquivos atrás de um projeto e depois verificar os dados no computador. – ele riu da minha frustração.

— Não se preocupe, ano que vem quando começar de fato a parte de arquitetura, seu estágio vai ficar bem melhor. – Edward falou, rindo ainda. — Quem sabe você não se torna minha estagiária, inclusive? – completou.

Ele se endireitou no sofá, tirando a cabeça do meu ombro, e eu arqueei a sobrancelha, encarando-o.

— Sendo sua estagiária, aí sim eu ia ter trabalhos braçais forçados, como limpar o chão. Aposto. – comentei irônica.

Edward gargalhou.

Me puxou para me beijar e mordiscou meu nariz, como gostava de fazer sempre, me fazendo rir.

— Vem, vamos para a copa comer algo. Depois minha mãe nos encontra. – ele me puxou do sofá e fomos andando separadamente.

Da porta de vidro eu vi Esme sentada atrás de sua escrivaninha, com Lauren na frente. Ela sorriu para mim e para Edward, fazendo Lauren se virar bruscamente para ver com quem a chefe estava falando.

Por mais que eu quisesse me demorar com Edward, eu precisei sair pouco tempo depois para fazer as tarefas que Lauren tinha me solicitado.

O dono da Stevens Company era, infelizmente, o mesmo Rudolph com quem eu saí, marido de Stella.

Peguei todo o material que achei sobre ele, sobre a empresa e os projetos já feitos e coloquei empilhados em ordem na mesa de Lauren, que ainda não havia chegado.

Já estava perto da hora de ir embora, então peguei minhas coisas e subi para avisar a Lauren sobre o que achei.

Sem encontra-la na sala de Esme, me dirigi à copa.

Esme estava sentada tomando seu café tranquilamente, com um sorriso no rosto enquanto observava os que estavam em pé.

Segui a direção do seu olhar e encontrei um Edward visivelmente animado, com Lauren na sua frente.

Bem perto.

Ela estava gargalhando na hora que passei pela porta, com as mãos em Edward.

Uma em seu braço e a outra em seu peito.

A voz de Lauren com um tom abaixo do normal teria denunciado o que ela estava tentando fazer, se seu comportamento não fosse tão óbvio.

Ela estava dando em cima de Edward.

Ele, aparentemente, estava tranquilo com isso.

— Olá, Bella. Já vai? – Esme me cumprimentou quando entrei.

— Sim. Só vim avisar à Srta. Mallory que pesquisei tudo conforme suas instruções. Está tudo em sua mesa. – Lauren olhou para mim irritada.

Talvez porque quando entrei na copa, Edward se afastou automaticamente dela.

Eu gostei disso.

— Ótimo, Isabella. – ela falou ajeitando o cabelo. — Mas não entendi o porquê de já estar indo embora?

Eu inclinei minha cabeça sem entender.

— Já está esquecida que chegou atrasada hoje? Quando mais precisava de você aqui? – ela completou, me perguntando com um sorriso maldoso.

Eu suspirei e mordi o lábio.

Eu realmente não queria ficar para o encontro com Rudolph.

— A Srta. Swan não é empregada daqui, Lauren. Ela é estagiária. Seu primeiro compromisso é com a Universidade, e não conosco. – Edward intercedeu por mim, sorrindo.

Eu agradeci sua intervenção com um aceno, mas não sorri de volta.

Momentos atrás ele estava dando esse mesmo sorriso para Lauren.

— Oh, Edward, eu sei disso e dou o maior incentivo para Isabella. Mas é porque preciso dela para essa reunião, ela que leu os arquivos do Sr. Stevens. – Lauren fez um bico, olhando para Edward como se tivesse implorando.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

Edward olhou para ela e para mim em seguida, com uma expressão como se me pedisse desculpa por não ter mais argumento.

— Vocês se resolvam. Eu vou voltar para minha sala. – e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

O barulho da xícara batendo no pires me lembrou que Esme estava ali ainda.

— Concordo com Edward, Lauren. Não podemos obrigar Isabella a ficar aqui. Mas tenho certeza que ela não irá ter problemas em passar para você o que leu nos arquivos antes que ele chegue. – ela se levantou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para Lauren, que concordou imediatamente.

Eu concordei também, respirando aliviada.

— Acabei de me encontrar com o Sr. Stevens, quando ele estava saindo do elevador. – Edward apareceu de volta na porta da copa, quando estávamos para sair.

Atrás dele, Rudolph.

— Ah, Sr. Stevens, que prazer lhe rever. – Esme se adiantou, cumprimentando-o com a mão. — Mais do que pontual, como sempre. Lauren irá conduzir a reunião, pode segui-la. – ela completou, apontando para a loira ao seu lado.

— Eu-eu-eu tenho que ir ao banheiro rapidinho, Sr. Stevens. – Lauren gaguejou. — Isabella irá acompanha-lo até a sala de reunião.

Eu arregalei os olhos, enquanto Lauren batia em mim para sair apressada da sala.

Agora era inevitável.

Ele estava exatamente na minha frente e me percebeu.

Me encarou de cima para baixo e abriu um enorme sorriso.

— Isabella, querida! Que bom lhe encontrar aqui! – ele abriu os braços, como se quisesse me abraçar.

Eu me distanciei e estendi a mão para ele apertar.

— Prazer lhe ver, Sr. Stevens. – falei, enquanto ele beijava as costas da minha mão e eu lutava contra a urgência de puxar minha mão de volta. — O Sr. Stevens é amigo de meu pai. – completei para Esme e Edward, que não estavam entendendo de onde nos conhecíamos.

Rudolph não parava de me encarar, me deixando incomodada.

— Eu vou acompanhar vocês até a sala, enquanto Lauren não chega. – Esme falou, nos guiando para a sala ao lado.

Edward se despediu brevemente e seguiu para sua sala.

Com a demora de Lauren, dez minutos depois, Esme me pediu para busca-la.

A encontrei em sua sala, com a cara no meio dos documentos que deixei em sua mesa, tentando absolver algo.

Para ajudá-la e sair o quão antes possível do escritório, eu cheguei ao seu lado e fui lhe apontando o que eu achava ser as características e gostos principais de nosso cliente.

Quando terminei, Lauren dirigiu um sorrisinho para mim.

— Isabella, você tem que pelo menos subir novamente comigo e se despedir formalmente. O Sr. Stevens não pode pensar que temos empregados mal-educados, não é mesmo? - sua voz cheia de escárnio.

Eu apertei meus lábios, para evitar de mandar ela calar a boca. Suspirei.

— Desculpe, Srta. Mallory, mas realmente tenho que ir. Tenho certeza que até o Sr. Stevens entende minha posição de estagiária, e não de empregada. – falei ironicamente. — Aliás, já passei o tempo maior que necessário com ele, tentando cobrir o fato que você literalmente fugiu.

Lauren cerrou os olhos para mim, claramente com raiva.

— Curioso esse seu comportamento de não querer ficar perto do nosso cliente, Swan. Quando estava saindo, vi que ele lhe conhecia. – Ela se levantou de sua cadeira e foi para o meu lado, me olhando de cima a baixo. — Imagino como se conheceram.

Dessa vez, eu que cerrei os olhos.

Passei a língua em meus lábios, tentando não me estressar.

Lauren estava querendo apenas me provocar.

— Se não tivesse fugido, saberia como nos conhecemos. – eu falei, arqueando minha sobrancelha.

Peguei minha bolsa que estava por perto e saí da sala, com Lauren em meu encalço.

— Sabe... Acho que esse projeto de nosso cliente vai ser excelente. Edward sempre me oferece ajuda com esses projetos de clientes importantes. – ela começou, quando entramos no elevador. — Apenas imagino as horas que vou passar com Edward em seu loft...

Eu ouvi direito?

— Entre projetos e lençóis... – ela continuou com uma voz sonhadora. — Espero que quando você crescer você encontre alguém como Edward. Ele me trata como uma rainha.

Dessa vez eu encarei seus olhos com raiva.

Agora dava para perceber que além de falsa, Lauren também queria agarrar Edward para ela.

Minha dúvida era só se ela queria agarrá-lo porque ele é ele ou pelo o que ele representa.

Ridícula.

— Oh, querida... Está com ciúmes? – ela perguntou, gargalhando. — Amor platônico de criança é uma gracinha.

A porta do elevador abriu no último andar, fazendo ela ir embora e mandando um beijinho no ar para mim.

Deu para ver ela se encontrando com Edward e chegando muito perto dele, falando algo em seu ouvido.

A porta fechou novamente para descer, sem que eu pudesse ver a continuação da cena.

Entrei no meu carro e bufei, com raiva, batendo no volante.

Eu sei.

Eu sei que meu relacionamento com Edward está fadado a terminar.

Eu sei.

Principalmente com um dos amigos do meu querido papai me dando oi aqui.

Mas não é por isso que deveria ignorar o que sei também já faz umas semanas.

A pessoa ideal para Edward sou eu.

Não é Lauren e ninguém mais.

Apenas eu.

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A: Oie!**

 **Desculpem novamente o atraso =x viajei e esqueci completamente de colocar n site esse capítulo que já estava pronto... my bad.**

 **Espero que gostem e não deixem de comentar para me dizer o que estão achando! Ajuda MUITO, sério.**

 **=OBS: A fanfic tem um tumblr! Acessa docecomocanelaradio (ponto) tumblr (ponto) com**

 **Até domingo que vem ;)**

 **Bjos**


	7. Sad Girl

**Capítulo 7: Sad Girl**

* * *

 _Watch what you say to me_

 _Careful who you're talking to_

 _Watch what you say to me_

 _Careful who you're talking to_

 _I'm on fire, baby_

 _I'm on fire_

 _ **Lana Del Rey, Sad Girl**_

 _._

Eu estava sentada com Angela no sofá da área VIP da boate Midnight Sun. Estávamos aproveitando que todas estavam na cidade e precisando de uma festa para animar, como Alice falou.

Ela estava no bar, no momento, pegando água.

A garrafa de vodka em cima da nossa mesa já estava quase no fim.

— Aquele cara tá olhando para você, Bella. – Acredito que Angela gritou em uma tentativa de falar baixo. A bebida não deixou ela cumprir seu pensamento.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas olhei para quem ela estava apontando.

Um loiro sem graça alguma.

— Sem interesse. – eu falei e bebi mais do meu copo.

A música eletrônica alta impediu que Angela me escutasse e eu não tive vontade de me repetir. As luzes piscando em conjunto com o álcool consumido não parecia ser uma boa mistura para mim, no momento.

— Cheguei! – Alice gritou, caindo por cima de mim com três garrafas d'água e um acompanhante a tiracolo. — Esse querido quis me acompanhar. Acho que ele pensa que estou bêbada. – ela continuou gritando, nos fazendo rir.

Abri a garrafa e comecei a beber.

Não tinha percebido que estava morrendo de sede.

Uma mão no meu ombro me assustou.

Quando me virei, era o rapaz que Angela apontou antes.

— Quer dançar, linda? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Claro. – respondi e me levantei. — Mas não com você. – e saí de perto.

Desci para a pista e comecei a me mover no ritmo da música.

Fechei meus olhos e levantei meus braços, pegando no meu cabelo.

Senti braços femininos fechando em minha cintura e o perfume doce de Angela, me fazendo sorrir.

— Vamos fazer um show, Bella. – ela falou em meu ouvido.

Começamos a dançar provocativamente, chamando atenção dos que estavam mais próximos.

Ela desceu a mão para as minhas coxas e eu levei uma de minhas mãos para pegar em se cabelo.

Ouvi alguns gritos destinados a nós e abri meus olhos.

Encontrei olhares desejosos, atentos em cada movimento que fazíamos.

Revirei meus olhos.

Me virei para ficar de frente a Angela e segurei também sua cintura, sem pausar os movimentos.

Angela segurou meu rosto e se aproximou mais de mim, passando a língua no lábio inferior, umidificando-o.

Os gritos aumentaram.

Eu também cheguei mais perto dela, descendo minha mão pela sua cintura...

E a música acabou.

Nos distanciamos, gargalhando.

Outra música começou logo em seguida e em um instante o pessoal já tinha perdido interesse em nosso show.

Angela me abraçou rindo ainda e seguimos de volta para a área VIP.

— É bom ver que você ainda sabe se divertir sem o seu fotógrafo do lado. – ela falou. — Tá ficando sério, hein?

Eu sorri, ao lembrar de Edward.

No momento, ele estava em São Francisco, numa conferência de arquitetos representando o escritório – e de quebra, em algum lugar bonito tirando fotos maravilhosas.

— Não sei. Estamos deixando ir, sem pressão... – eu respondi, encontrando nossa mesa com uma Alice aos prantos.

Corri para seu lado.

Se aquele cara tivesse encostado um dedo nela sem ela querer...

Eu era capaz de fazê-lo em pedaços.

Sentei ao seu lado e abracei.

— O que houve, Ali? – Angela perguntou, sentando do outro lado de Alice.

— Na...da... – acho que ela falou baixinho, entre soluços.

— Só diga então o motivo de fazer você chorar, Ali. – eu disse, sentindo as lágrimas dela em mim.

Ela se afastou um pouco, enxugando as lágrimas. Sua maquiagem borrada.

— Eu... Eu comecei a ficar com Tyler, aquele que me acompanhou até aqui... Mas eu não senti nada. Nada. Desde que acabei meu namoro, não sinto mais meu coração batendo rápido quando vejo alguém... Não sinto nada... – e ela voltou a chorar.

Eu revirei os olhos.

Esse choro todo por causa de um pouco de vodka.

Alice é a pessoa que conheço que mais precisa de estar namorando para viver feliz.

Angela deu um escorão em Alice, assustando-a.

— Alice, querida, eu te amo. Mas no momento você tá um saco. Por que você não arruma um papai para você, como Bella encontrou? – ela falou com raiva.

Eu arregalei os olhos para sua reação.

— Como é? – perguntei ainda incrédula.

Alice parou novamente de chorar e empalideceu um pouco.

— Ah, Bella. Qual é. Você só está com esse homem para irritar seu pai. Não é como se você pudesse viver bem, você tem que encontrar algo para bagunçar tudo. – ela comentou, visivelmente irritada.

Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha.

— Você não sabe do que está falando, Angela. – comecei, friamente. — Sugiro que se cale agora.

Ela abriu a boca descrente e riu.

— Você tá querendo colocar moral em alguém, Bella? Quem é você? – ela cuspiu as palavras.

— Ok, parem vocês. – Alice interveio.

— Não, Alice. – Angela discordou. — Eu não entendo vocês. Por que vocês precisam de homens para ficarem felizinhas?

Eu suspirei.

— Você está bêbada, Ang. – falei e peguei um copo para colocar água para ela.

Ela segurou minha mão, me impedindo.

— Talvez só assim para falar o que quero. – Angela amarrou o cabelo em um coque, séria, apertando os lábios. — Alice, meu conselho para você é que você cresça. Se você precisa de um homem, pegue qualquer um e seja feliz.

Alice soluçou baixinho ao meu lado.

Angela olhou de volta para mim e continuou:

— E você, Bella... Sinceramente. Você é tão insensível assim para ser capaz de perceber que seu pai está tentando se aproximar de você e você é quem não deixa?

Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas ela continuou:

— Ele odeia quando você fica fazendo seus joguinhos, como ficar com um esse cara. Qual a necessidade?

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Eu ri, friamente.

— Quem você pensa que é para conhecer meu pai tão bem, Angela? – perguntei, me encostando na cadeira tranquilamente enquanto colocava a água e dava para Alice. — Se não soubesse melhor, diria que vocês estariam fodendo.

Pelo canto do meu olho, notei Angela empalidecer e enrijecer.

Claro que falei ironicamente.

Mas parece que acertei na mosca.

Então dessa vez eu gargalhei alto, chamando atenção dos que estavam perto.

— Ah, entendi. Você estava precisando de dinheiro e achou que dormir com meu pai fosse a melhor saída? Em troca, me convenceria a ser quem ele quer que eu seja? – Ela abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. — Sinto muito, querida... Ele só está te usando. Por consideração, lhe sugiro que você arrume outra forma de se dar bem, jajá ele cansa de você. – pensei por um momento e continuei: — A não ser que você esteja apaixonada. Era por isso que estava falando que era ridículo eu estar com Edward? – conclui, rindo de verdade.

Angela se irritou mais.

— Você não sabe do que está falando. Estamos juntos há meses. – ela falou raivosamente.

No fundo, me senti traída.

Todo esse tempo ela estava com meu pai, pelas minhas costas. Que...

Nojo.

Balancei negativamente minha cabeça.

— Você que sabe, Ang. Você está só nessa. – me levantei, peguei minhas coisas e puxei Alice comigo.

Chamei um táxi e disse o endereço de Alice, pagando a mais para garantir que ela chegasse só em casa com segurança.

No lugar de ir com ela, eu apertei meu casaco em mim e dei umas voltas.

Ainda sentia o efeito forte do álcool e preferia não chegar em casa assim, correndo o risco de acordar meu pai e fazer um escândalo.

Lembro de uma vez, quando era pequena, eu tinha uma apresentação de teatro na escola e estava muito empolgada por ter pego um dos papeis principais.

Contei os dias para o dia da apresentação, o dia em que meus pais iriam me ver brilhando no palco.

Eles nunca foram.

Eu cheguei em casa e dei um escândalo. Chorei, esperneei, me chateei, gritei...

Minha mãe apenas me encarava sem interesse.

Já meu pai entrou na sala com o cinto na mão e bafo de whisky.

Não lembro direito o que se deu em seguida, mas lembro de Maggie segurando um pano em mim tentando estancar o sangue que saia na minha coxa, da fivela do cinto.

Bom, depois desse dia eu garanti a mim mesma que nunca mais daria um escândalo.

Quando me senti mais sóbria, liguei para um táxi e acendi um cigarro enquanto esperava.

Nessa noite demorei a dormir.

O sentimento de traição me deixou pesada, e trouxe consigo pesadelos repugnantes.

* * *

.

Acordei no domingo com uma enxaqueca horrível.

Minha sorte era que meu quarto, ao contrário do de Edward, tina cortinas escuras que impediam completamente o sol e a claridade de entrar.

Maggie, bondosamente, me trouxe remédio e comida durante o dia.

Para mim, naquele momento, a cama era a melhor coisa que existia.

Qualquer cheiro me fazia ter ânsia de vomitar, qualquer barulho parecia ter o triplo de volume. Na minha cabeça, parecia que martelos decidiram fazer uma dança e martelavam o tempo todo.

Eu estava acabada.

No fim da tarde, recebi uma mensagem de Edward.

Somente por ser dele, resolvi checar, mesmo que a claridade do celular doesse na minha alma.

Ele mandou uma foto do Japanese Tea Garden(*), com sua mão no canto da foto segurando um copo de café. Na legenda da foto escreveu "Sou rebelde".

(*) Japanese Tea Garden: Da tradução livre, Jardim de Chá Japonês, localizado no Golden Gate Park, São Francisco.

Um sorriso escapou antes que eu percebesse.

Assim, fácil.

Inesperado e leve.

Edward conseguia esse tipo de coisa.

Enviei uma resposta rápida, mas igual ao meu sorriso, sincera.

"Queria estar aí :)"

Travei o celular e voltei a colocar a bolsa térmica na minha cabeça.

* * *

.

— ... o problema é que fiquei trancado na sala de reunião porque ele não me deixava sair. – a voz de Edward soava longe.

Fui busca-lo de madrugada no aeroporto – para mim, oito horas num sábado de manhã é madrugada.

Fomos até o loft dele e ele me pediu para ficar. Não foi difícil me convencer, devo acrescentar.

Tentamos fazer um café da manhã digno, mas nos distraímos no meio do caminho e acabamos na cama.

Ele pegou umas torradas e levou para mim na cama. No momento, ele estava me falando tudo de sua viagem.

Quando eu digo tudo... É tudo mesmo.

Até o que vestiu para ir para as reuniões.

Bom, eu realmente fiquei curiosa para saber os detalhes da viagem... Mas depois de um tempo, minha mente viajou sem minha permissão.

Minha mente gosta de fazer essas coisas.

Ela estava repassando minha discussão com Angela, mostrando o que eu poderia ter falado e perguntado...

Coisas que não adiantam agora.

Edward percebeu que eu não estava prestando muita atenção e se aproximou de mim, tocando minha testa.

— Terra para Bella... – ele falou de forma divertida. — Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estava viajando?

Eu olhei para cara dele.

Tão leve e solto.

Revigorado depois de uma boa viagem.

Eu poderia até conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre Angela e eu, alguns dias atrás.

Mas para que?

No lugar disso, eu podia aproveitar que ele estava de volta.

Comigo.

Então dei o meu melhor sorriso, afastando seu dedo da minha testa e falei:

— O que? Aconteceu nada. — ele voltou a tentar colocar o dedo no meu rosto, rindo.

Agarrei seu indicador quando estava perto do meu nariz e mordi de leve, fazendo ele rir.

— Eu só me perdi na sua décima história sobre o velhinho que estava querendo paquerar com você. – completei, dando de ombros.

Edward gargalhou dessa vez.

— Parece que alguém aqui está com ciúmes? – ele perguntou, debochando da minha cara.

Passei minha mão pelo seu rosto e baguncei seu cabelo.

— Parece que alguém aqui está sendo convencido? – retruquei.

Dessa vez, ele agarrou o meu punho de leve, para tirar minha mão de seu cabelo, e me beijou de forma suave.

Sua língua quente se enroscou na minha e seu hálito de menta em razão da pasta de dente me invadiu.

Ele segurava meu rosto delicadamente, como se soubesse que se fosse muito forte eu poderia quebrar.

A forma que ele agia comigo...

Eu ainda não me acostumei.

Para ele, eu sou uma pessoa de verdade. Que tem sentimentos.

E mesmo que eu não costume falar muito sobre eles – ou sobre quase tudo na verdade -, Edward me respeita.

Nas mãos dele, me sinto como uma obra de arte.

Me sinto mais do que um pedaço de carne.

Me sinto viva.

Edward fez um caminho de beijos até meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar. Sua mão esquerda segurava minha cabeça com seus dedos entrelaçados no meu cabelo.

Para mim, o corpo dele era meu pilar de sustentação.

Ele já estava sem camisa, então cravei minhas unhas em seu ombro e ele gemeu alto.

Puxou meu cabelo.

Levantou rápido sua camisa que eu estava vestindo e me puxou para mais perto pela cintura. Deslizou as mãos pelo meu corpo, me acariciando e de quebra deixando um rastro quente.

Busquei sua boca novamente e o beijei.

Dessa vez, o beijo foi bem mais faminto. Expressei a saudade que senti dele e o quanto precisava dele no momento.

Ele, como sempre, me entendeu.

Era sempre assim, essa sintonia.

Me colocou em seu colo e eu passei a perna para o lado, fazendo com que eu o tivesse entre minhas pernas. Senti seu pênis ereto em baixo de mim, exatamente onde eu queria, separado apenas pela cueca dele.

Mas Edward quis dessa vez ir com mais calma.

— Eu quero te fazer lembrar o que te fez falta nesses dias... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Então ele me beijou, me apertou, me mordeu, me acariciou.

Me fez me sentir...

Amada.

Quando finalmente me penetrou, depois de me provocar e me deixar praticamente implorando por ele, eu posso jurar que vi estrelas.

Que fui em alguma outra dimensão e voltei.

Porque isso era mais do que sexo.

Eu atingi meu ápice junto com Edward.

Não havia melhor jeito de concluir mais um momento maravilhoso com ele.

Exausto, ele se deitou ao meu lado e eu deitei em seu peito.

Fazendo carinho no meu cabelo, ele falou depois de acalmar a respiração:

— Só queria deixar claro para você que desde o seu aniversário... Desde aquele primeiro dia no píer... Só existe você para mim, Bella. – sua voz rouca me fez levantar a cabeça e encará-lo. — Eu não quero te assustar. Só quero saber se você está na mesma página que eu. – completou.

Acho que travei nesse momento.

Talvez até esqueci de respirar.

Sentimentalmente falando, eu nunca estive tão na mesma página de alguém.

Mas o que a realidade tem para mim é bem diferente.

Então apenas fiquei calada, olhando em seus olhos verdes.

— Não estou te pressionando também. – ele acrescentou sorrindo. — Quero poder me sentir dentro de você sem uma camisinha me distanciando... Quero aproveitar isso que nós temos o máximo possível. – ele concluiu, achando que estava fazendo graça.

Mas para mim, suas palavras provocou o mesmo de que se tivessem enfiado uma faca no meu peito.

De repente, respirar virou uma tarefa muito mais difícil.

Camisinhas são as únicas coisas com que posso contar para me defender. De qualquer coisa. Das DSTs, das intimidades não desejadas... É a única forma que eu tenho de me garantir segurança.

Eu sei.

Eu sei que não era isso que Edward realmente quis dizer.

Eu entendi.

Entendi que ele me quis dizer que como só está comigo, se eu estou na mesma, só teria ele como parceiro sexual... E por isso estaria tranquilo a ausência de proteções desse tipo, quando existe outras soluções para evitar gravidezes indesejadas...

Mas como explicar a Edward que ele não é o único parceiro sexual que eu tenho? Como explicar que desde os meus doze anos de idade eu fui e sou obrigada pelo meu próprio pai a ter relações sexuais com homens bem mais velhos que me usavam para fazer acordos? Como explicar ao homem que eu cheguei mais perto de amar na minha vida inteira que eu não sou e não posso ser quem ele pensa que sou?

Se eu tenho nojo de mim... Posso só imaginar o que ele sentiria se eu contasse tudo.

Aparentemente, ele ainda está esperando por uma resposta minha.

Percebo que tenho duas opções. Quase como as pílulas vermelha e azul de Matrix.

Posso contar tudo a ele agora ou daqui a alguns dias. O resultado vai ser apenas um: nojo de mim. Talvez um pouco de pena misturado.

Ou posso evitar tudo isso. Posso evitar o olhar de dor, nojo, pena...

Basta só uma frase e pronto.

Então eu escolho o caminho mais fácil.

Respiro fundo e digo sorrindo:

— Ah, Edward, eu sou jovem. Não estou procurando nada sério. Só estou me divertindo com você. Para que todo esse papo de relacionamento sério?

Assim que falei, vi a dor através dos olhos verdes.

Ele deu um sorriso falso, bem fraco e desviou o olhar.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Oioi!**

 **Não dá pra viver só de contos de fadas :~~**

 **Tivemos muita coisa aqui! A traição da Angela (você concorda que é traição?), Bella seguindo o caminho mais fácil (você também acha que é o mais fácil?)... O que você acha que isso pode resultar? Fala comigo, quero muito saber sua opinião!**

 **Dá um follow aqui em baixo para acompanhar a história e comenta, me diz o que tá achando! Ajuda MUITO, sério.**

 **Beijos e até domingo que vem!**


	8. Gods and Monsters

**Capítulo 08: Gods and Monsters**

* * *

 _In a land of gods and monsters_

 _I was an angel_

 _Living in the garden of evil_

 _Screwed up, scared_

 _Doing anything that I needed_

 _Shining like a fiery beacon_

 _It's innocence lost_

 _ **Lana Del Rey, Gods and Monsters**_

.

 **Dez anos atrás**

 **.**

O meu aniversário de oito anos tinha sido maravilhoso! Eu ganhei dos meus pais um lindo vestido de princesa, igual ao da Bela do filme a Bela e a Fera.

Era por causa da Bela que eu comecei a querer que todos me chamasse de Bella.

Eu era tão parecida com ela! Até os olhos castanhos sem graça e gostar de ler livro.

Bela tinha a biblioteca da casa da Fera e acho que ela lia coisas bem legais de adulto. Como eu ainda sou novinha, meus livros não são tão chiques assim, contam só histórias de animais fofos ou objetos que falam.

Maggie jurou para mim que meus brinquedos não iam acordar quando eu fosse dormir... Ainda acho que ela tá errada.

Mas meu vestido de Bela é tão lindo, tão lindo, que já sinto saudade de usar.

É por isso que quando escuto mamãe chegar em casa, eu visto ele. Corri para ela fechar o zíper.

Eu contava pras minhas amigas na escola como minha mãe é linda e mais linda até do que a Bela. Eu tinha a quem puxar, como Maggs gosta de dizer quando penteia meu cabelo.

A minha mãe sempre andava de penteado no cabelo e de noite, quando soltava, ficava bem mais bonita.

A voz dela é linda e ela nunca grita, como o papai.

Ela me disse uma vez que boas garotas não gritam.

Eu tento não gritar, mas às vezes ninguém me escuta...

Minhas amigas na escola nunca viram a mamãe. Katie diz que ela não existe, que eu inventei.

Mas é mentira dela.

Não inventei coisa nenhuma.

Minha mamãe existe e é linda.

Encontrei ela na sala, sentada no sofá, falando com Maggie. Corri para ela e abracei, sentindo o cheiro de flor que só ela tem.

— Oi, Bella. – ela me abraçou e me levantou para sentar em seu colo. — Acho que você gostou do vestido, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou e fez cóceguinhas em mim.

Eu ri alto e tentei sair do colo dela.

Quando consegui, fiquei em pé e dei as costas pra ela subir meu zíper.

Em vez disso, a mamãe começou a passar a mão nos meus cabelos, enrolando as pontas para ficar com cachinhos.

— Bella, querida, acho que seu pai não vai gostar muito de vê-la com o vestido do aniversário... – eu não entendi.

Por que ele não vai gostar?

Me virei para ela e ela fez carinho na minha bochecha.

— Por que não subimos para o seu quarto e encontramos um vestido bonito para o jantar? O vestido da Bela fica apenas para ocasiões especiais, combinado? – ela deu o dedo mindinho para fazermos o pacto.

Realmente, a mamãe fazia muito sentido.

Meu vestido especial era muito especial para usar em um jantar qualquer.

Ela disse para eu subir para o meu quarto e ir vendo os vestidos para usar, mas depois de muuuito tempo ela ainda não tinha subido.

Eu tava com preguiça de descer e ir chamar, então abri a porta e gritei:

— MAMÃÃÃÃE, VOCÊ NÃO VAI VIR?

Esperei um tempinho encostada na porta e escutei passos.

Mas era só Maggs.

— Cadê a mamãe? – perguntei quando ela chegou perto de mim e me puxou para meu quarto, fechando a porta.

— A mamãe tá ocupada agora porque o papai acabou de chegar. Então eu vim lhe ajudar.

Ela sorriu, mas eu não.

Minha _mãe_ disse que vinha me ajudar, e não Maggie.

Então cruzei meus braços e sentei na cama, fazendo bico.

Maggie riu baixinho e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

— Vamos lá, Bella, sem bico... Seus pais estão esperando você lá em baixo, por que você não me deixa ajudar?

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, pensando.

Eu gosto de Maggie. Ela tem um bom gosto. E ela disse que a mamãe tava ocupada.

Então me levantei sorrindo e abracei ela.

— Desculpa, Maggs, fui chata. Você me ajuda a escolher um vestido bonito então.

Maggie sorriu e me abraçou de volta.

— Quer sorvete mais tarde? Você e Siobhan podem me ajudar a fazer. – ela falou sorrindo.

Eu AMO sorvete. Muito.

Mas mais do que amo sorvete, amo fazer sorvete com Maggs e a filha dela, Siobhan.

Siobhan vai fazer quinze anos daqui a alguns dias e eu adoro ficar perto dela. Ela é linda, mais velha e bem popular. Katie dizia que queria ter uma amiga igual a ela na escola.

Comecei a escutar o papai gritando, lá de baixo.

Olhei assustada para Maggie.

— Coisa de adultos, _lass_...Não preste atenção. – ela abriu meu guarda roupa e me chamou para perto dela.

Eu acho que Maggie queria me enrolar para eu não descer e ver meus pais brigando, porque todo vestido que eu escolhia ela dizia que tava amassado.

E no fim, ela me ajudou a vestir um que eu tinha escolhido logo no começo.

Adultos...

* * *

.

— Maggieee... Lembra a mamãe que hoje tem apresentação para o dia das mamães, tá bom? – eu falei quando cheguei com Maggie no portão da escola.

Ela sorriu e disse que sim, que tava lembrada. Me abraçou, abraçou Siobhan também (só que mais rápido) e foi embora.

Eu cocei meus olhos quando entrei na minha sala normal e vi tudo diferente. Em vez de cadeira, a tia Bree tinha colocado um tapete bem fofinho com várias almofadas.

Quando cheguei, ela tava sentada no chão com meus colegas. Ela sorriu pra mim e eu me aproximei.

Sentei do lado de Katie, como sempre. A gente era as melhores amigas da vida.

Tia Bree contou uma história hoje que eu adorei, sobre um patinho feio que cresce e fica bem bonito.

Katie não entendeu a história e ficou fazendo brincadeiras chatas com uma menina baixinha da nossa sala, Alice.

Eu vi que ela ficou bem triste.

Mais tarde, Tia Bree ajudou a gente a se arrumar pras mamães.

A gente tinha feito cartas bem bonitas e a gente também ia cantar uma música, todo mundo junto. Depois era pra entregar uma rosa.

As mães foram chegando todas de uma vez só e a sala ficou lotaaada.

Eu fiquei na porta, esperando a mamãe chegar.

Eu tava bem nervosa de cantar pra ela e ela não gostar.

Tia Bree me chamou pra começar a música, mas minha mãe ainda não tinha chegado. Então sentei em frente a porta e cruzei os braços.

Ela disse que ia esperar mais um pouco.

Me deu até vontade de fazer xixi, mas não fui porque fiquei com medo dela chegar e não saber qual era minha sala.

— Tia Bree, tá na hora da gente começar. – eu ouvi Katie dizendo.

— Vamos esperar só mais um pouco pela mamãe da Bella, querida. – tia Bree falou sorrindo.

Ela sempre tá sorrindo.

Mas aí a Katie se levantou e apontou para mim.

— Bella não tem mãe, tia. Ninguém nunca viu ela com a mãe, só a babá gordinha.

Eu abri meus olhos, tentando ver se isso realmente tava acontecendo.

Katie brincava comigo dizendo que eu mentia sobre a mamãe, mas falar assim na frente de todo mundo?

Como se tivesse adivinhando, Maggie aparece correndo no corredor, suada. Ela se ajoelha na minha frente.

— Desculpa, _lass_. Sua mãe acabou de me dizer que não podia vir, então vim correndo para você não ficar sozinha.

Katie começou a rir de mim e muitos outros riram também.

Senti meus olhos cheios de lágrimas e saí correndo pelo corredor até chegar no jardim e me esconder em um arbusto.

Por que a mamãe nunca vinha aqui para eu mostrar a Katie e todo mundo como ela é linda?

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e olhei para ver quem era.

Alice.

Ela tava com os olhos cheios de lágrima também, e só me abraçou.

Acho que Alice era mais legal do que Katie.

* * *

.

Hoje Alice passou o dia aqui em casa brincando comigo.

A gente brincou de boneca, mas tava muito chato. Aí ela disse para gente brincar de faz de conta e eu adorei.

Primeiro eu fui uma princesa e ela era minha mãe.

Depois ela foi uma fada e eu uma borboleta.

Aí depois eu quis ser uma escritora bem inteligente, e ela disse que ia abrir uma loja para vender meus livros.

Depois que a gente descobriu que morava na mesma rua, todo dia a gente ficava junta. Alice era muito mais legal que Katie e a gente conversava sobre tudo.

Ela até conheceu a mamãe e concordou que ela é linda.

Mas dizia que a dela era mais.

Acho que a gente nunca ia concordar nisso.

Como era quinta feira, Alice ia dormir comigo. Na sexta, eu dormia na casa dela. Era por isso que hoje meu quarto tava cheio de lençol espalhado formando uma cabana, cheio de almofada.

Tava ficando tarde e eu sabia que alguém, Maggie ou mamãe, ia vim mandar a gente dormir e parar de rir alto para não incomodar o descanso do papai.

Se bem que era mais fácil Maggie aparecer hoje, porque mamãe foi jantar fora com papai.

Era sempre assim.

Alguém bateu na porta e a cabeça de Maggie apareceu no buraco do lençol.

Mas ela tava diferente...

Parecia que ela tava chorando.

— Que foi, Maggs? – perguntei e chamei ela para dentro da nossa cabana.

Ela sentou na minha frente e me abraçou com força.

Olhei para Alice, sem entender nada e ela fez um sinal que também não tava entendendo nada.

— Ah, Bella... Minha menina forte... Aconteceu um acidente. – Maggie começou quando me soltou do abraço. — Seus pais estavam voltando para casa depois do jantar... Seu pai disse que só viu um animal atravessando a pista. Tentou desviar e acabou batendo numa árvore... Sua mãe... – eu continuei encarando Maggie. Uma lágrima caiu no rosto dela, depois outra. — Sua mãe se machucou muito e não resistiu. Ela faleceu, lass... Papai do Céu queria um anjo lá em cima e chamou ela... – Maggie voltou a me abraçar.

Eu acho que demorei um pouco para entender.

Maggie ainda tentou explicar mais...

Os pais de Alice chegaram lá em casa e levaram ela embora.

Papai ainda não tinha chegado em casa, nem mamãe...

Eu adormeci entre as almofadas, com Maggie e Siobhan, me abraçando.

Eu acordei com calor, e saí apressada do quarto.

Cheguei na sala e parece que tudo que aconteceu na noite começou a fazer sentido...

Minha mamãe não ia voltar pra casa.

Ela foi pro céu.

Eu corri para o quarto dos meus pais e subi na cama deles, abraçando meu joelho.

As lágrimas começaram a cair e eu não conseguia ver nada.

A porta do quarto abriu e consegui identificar papai.

Corri para que ele me pegasse nos braços e me abraçasse...

Mas acho que ele não entendeu o que eu queria, porque passou direto por mim e se sentou na cama, pegando no caminho uma garrafa de um líquido de adultos.

— Estou cansado, Isabella. Vá para o seu quarto. – ele falou sem olhar para mim.

Eu enxuguei meus olhos e olhei direito para ele.

Ele ainda tava com a roupa chique de príncipe, de quando saiu para jantar com a mamãe. Mas tava tudo uma bagunça, os botões abertos, a camisa branca suja de terra e tinta vermelha... Parecia que ele tava no jardim aprontando. Só que com uma cara de cansado.

— Que foi que você ainda tá aí? – ele perguntou quando me viu olhando para ele. Tirou os sapatos e deitou na cama, ainda com a garrafa na mão. — Não chore, querida. Você agora tem uma história bem legal para contar para seus amiguinhos de como sua mãe morreu. É uma história bem melhor do que dizer que seus pais são divorciados, como eu queria. – ele riu alto e abanou com a mão, me mandando sair do quarto.

Eu não sabia o que era ser divorciado, mas não gostei do que ele falou.

Minha mamãe não ia mais voltar e ele tava rindo?

Eu senti lágrimas caindo de novo no meu rosto enquanto voltava para meu quarto. Me deitei exatamente onde tava antes e continuei a chorar. Acho que acordei Maggs e Siobhan, porque elas voltaram a me abraçar.

* * *

.

 **Seis anos atrás**

Eu encarei o sangue na minha calcinha, pensativa.

As meninas na escola já começaram a menstruar há um tempo, mas ainda não tinha acontecido comigo e Alice. Enquanto isso, ao contrário das outras, aproveitamos ao máximo nossa infância.

Então o sangue que eu estava vendo agora só me deixava enjoada.

Me levantei e fui atrás de Maggie, a única que podia me ajudar com isso.

Ela ficou maravilhada, dizendo animada como eu tinha que estar feliz por virar mocinha...

Mas eu só consegui pensar que estava vindo mais uma mudança.

Quando minha mãe morreu quatro anos atrás, meu pai decidiu que era hora de mudar de casa. Sem me perguntar, ele deu fim aos meus brinquedos. Quando reclamei, ele só comprou outros novos e me deu.

Sem minha mãe, meu pai passou a ser uma presença constante em casa – antes a gente só se encontrava durante as refeições. Com isso, conheci quem meu pai era.

Ele sempre cheirava a álcool. Nunca queria saber sobre o que eu tinha para contar e adorava fazer jantares extravagantes em que Maggie passava dias cozinhando e ajeitando tudo.

Ele nunca lembrava o dia do meu aniversário e as datas comemorativas eram todas inúteis para ele. No natal, eu ficava com Maggie, Liam e Siobhan na parte anexa do que eu deveria chamar de minha casa.

Cansei de ver lindas mulheres entrando e saindo do quarto do meu pai. Algumas pensavam que eu era uma fofa e vinham conversar comigo, dizendo que não sabiam nem que eu existia – eu odiava.

Maggie me levou para uma farmácia para comprar absorventes para mim e me mostrou como colocar em casa.

Eu devia estar me sentindo como uma mocinha, como Maggie disse, mas só consegui me sentir um bebê de fralda.

* * *

.

— Isabella. – a voz grave do meu pai, alta, me acordou.

Eu estava sentindo o que Maggie falou que era cólica, e doía muito. Então ela tinha me dado remédio e eu estava emborcada na minha cama, tentando dormir.

Eu abri os olhos e o encarei, de terno, segurando um copo de bebida.

Eu me sentei rápido, ficando tonta no processo.

— É verdade? Você se tornou uma moça? – pele perguntou, bebendo o whisky do copo.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça.

Ele riu.

— Ótimo. – ele falou e saiu do quarto.

Eu me levantei e fiquei em frente ao espelho do meu quarto, tentando ver alguma mudança no meu corpo, mas nada tinha mudado. Minha pele continuava a mesma, meu cabelo nos ombros também, minha altura continuava igual...

Eu cocei minha cabeça.

Por que então meu pai ficou feliz com a notícia?

* * *

.

Eu tinha aprendido a fazer uma trança raiz no meu próprio cabelo, depois de ver Maggie fazendo sempre pelo espelho, e estava tentando fazer uma perfeita hoje.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não era convidada pelo meu próprio pai a participar de um grande jantar, e ontem ele me trouxe um vestido azul lindo para que eu usasse hoje.

O jantar era na casa de um amigo dele, o Senhor Carl, que não faço ideia de quem seja. Mas era um dos muitos que meu pai costumava ir com minha mãe, um dos que eu só participava quando era ela viva e fazia na nossa própria casa.

Pela primeira vez, em quatro anos, meu pai estava me chamando para passar um tempo com ele e eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Contente com a trança que deu certo, coloquei meu vestido novo e procurei Maggie para me maquiar, já que eu não tinha nada.

Ela estava na lavanderia, engomando as roupas e suspirou quando me viu.

— Ah, _lass_ , você está linda. – ela me elogiou sorrindo.

Eu sorri também e dei uma voltinha para ela ver como o vestido deu certo em mim.

— Eu queria que você me maquiasse, pode ser? Tenho que estar linda para esse jantar.

Maggie sorriu e parou o que estava fazendo, se aproximando de mim. Pegou no meu queixo e me acariciou.

— Você já está perfeita, Bella. Por que estragar sua beleza com maquiagem? Vamos só colocar um batom. – ela falou rindo.

Eu dei de ombros porque acreditei mesmo. Eu estava me sentindo maravilhosa.

Ela me acompanhou até o meu quarto, mas antes meu pai nos encontrou e pareceu me aprovar.

— Ótimo, está quase pronta. Maggie, coloque algo no rosto dessa menina para tirar essa palidez. – ele falou e desceu as escadas.

Olhei para Maggie sem entender. Ela tinha acabado de dizer que eu estava linda, mas meu pai pareceu não concordar. Ela me pegou pela mão e me sentou na minha penteadeira, ainda segurando a sua pequena bolsa de maquiagem. Pegou um batom rosa claro e passou em mim, cantarolando uma música.

— Pronto, _lass_. Maravilhosa.

Eu agradeci e a abracei. Estava tão feliz que minha vontade era abraçar até meu pai.

Ouvi a campainha tocando e Maggie se apressou em descer para atender. Eu peguei minha bolsinha prateada com brilhos e fui atrás dela.

A visita era uma mulher loira com um vestido bem curto que deve ter achado algo muito interessante dentro da boca do meu pai. Maggie pegou em meus ombros, me virando de costas para eles, mas pelo movimento não esperado, eu tropecei e quase caí. Mas foi o suficiente para chamar atenção deles.

— Ah, Isabella. Está pronta. Vamos. – meu pai falou e abriu a porta para sair, com a loira logo atrás dela.

Maggie suspirou e me abraçou.

— Boa sorte, Bella. – ela falou.

Mas para que eu ia precisar de sorte?

Eu estava com meu pai. Ia dar tudo certo.

* * *

.

A casa do Sr Carl era bem perto da nossa e parecida. Era bem grande, com piscina, e nada fora do lugar.

Os convidados eram todos adultos, mas acharam "uma graça" eu ter vindo acompanhar meu pai.

Quando vários homens se reuniram, inclusive meu pai, para falar de negócios, eu fiquei em um dos sofás com as mulheres. A loira, nova namorada do meu pai, estava do meu lado conversando com as outras como se fosse minha mãe.

Eu não sabia nem o nome dela.

Eu adoro a comida de Maggie... Mas a desse jantar parecia um sonho. Nunca tinha comido algo tão gostoso. Depois teve sobremesa, mais bebida e mais risadas e conversas.

Adorei cada segundo desse mundo do meu pai.

* * *

.

— Isabella. – meu pai falou abrindo a porta do meu quarto.

Eu já estava de pijama, me preparando para dormir.

Ele entrou e sentou na minha cama.

— Estou muito feliz com você. – ele falou e eu sorri.

Eu também estava muito feliz.

— Você impressionou muito um dos meus amigos... O William. Lembra dele? – eu afirmei com a cabeça, mas não fazia ideia.

Eu dancei com alguns amigos do meu pai, ou pelo menos tentei dançar. Mas lembrar o nome de cada um já era mais difícil.

— Ele gostou tanto de você que queria sair amanhã junto com você. O que você acha?

Eu abri um sorrido enorme.

Se os amigos do meu pai começaram a gostar de mim, quem sabe um dia ele não passava a gostar de mim de verdade?

Por isso afirmei de novo com a cabeça.

* * *

.

No outro dia meu pai trouxe outro vestido novo para mim, um branco. Ainda mais bonito.

Maggie colocou o mesmo batom em mim, mas dessa vez não fiz trança.

Quando estava pronta, sentei na sala para esperar meu pai.

Até agora nenhuma namorada apareceu, então já fiquei feliz que ia sair sozinha com ele.

Mas ele nunca desceu para se encontrar comigo.

Eu subi as escadas e bati na porta dele. Ouvi ele se aproximando e me afastei da porta, esperando ele abrir.

— O que é, Isabella? – ele perguntou de mal humor.

— Já estou pronta pro jantar. – eu disse sorrindo.

— Ótimo. Liam pode lhe deixar lá. – ele falou, passando direto por mim.

— O senhor não vai comigo?- perguntei, indo atrás dele.

— Não, Isabella. Você já está bem grandinha para ir só. E eu tenho mais o que resolver. – ele falou, parando na sala e encheu um copo de whisky. — O que você está esperando? Vá.

Eu cocei minha cabeça sem entender, mas fui.

* * *

.

William era um senhor que parecia ter a idade do meu pai. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e um olhar esquisito.

A casa dele era um quarto de hotel.

A comida chegou em bandejas chiques e ele me chamou para jantar.

— Não vamos esperar as outras pessoas? – perguntei.

Ele riu alto, me fazendo perguntar o que falei de engraçado.

— Ninguém mais vem, Querida. Só eu e você.

Achei estranho, mas me sentei na mesa com ele.

As outras pessoas deviam ter mais o que resolver também.

Quando acabei o jantar, ele estendeu a mão para dançar comigo – uma música lenta que passava na rádio.

Ele beijou minha testa, minha bochecha e minha boca.

Olhei surpresa para ele e me afastei, sentindo o meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

— Calma Querida, não tem para que se assustar. Daqui a pouco você vai ficar tranquila.

E fiquei mesmo, até demais.

Eu não sentia direito meus braços e minhas pernas pareciam geleia.

Meus olhos ficaram pesados.

Ele me pegou nos braços e me levou para cama.

Algo de errado estava acontecendo comigo, porque não lembro de muita coisa.

Mas lembro do suficiente para não ter conseguido dormir sozinha por uma semana.

Lembro dele me beijando, me segurando forte. Dele tirando meu vestido.

Lembro de uma dor horrível entre minhas pernas e de sangue – Maggie tinha me dito que agora minha menstruação ia vir só próximo mês. Acho que fiquei assustada, mas não conseguia falar nada.

Lembro depois de estar na minha própria cama, com outra roupa e Maggie do meu lado, segurando minha mão.

O que tinha acontecido comigo?

* * *

 **N/A: Oi gente!**

 **Capítulo só de flashback, pra gente tentar entender um pouco mais de como a Bella viveu... Tentei deixar menos pesado possível, mas que ainda vocês percebessem a gravidade da situação. Era um capitulo necessário.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Dá um follow aqui em baixo e comenta, que ajuda MUITO, sério.**

 **OBS: alguém comentou e como não tem conta, não tive como responder individualmente... Bom, se você prestar atenção nas letras de Lana Del Rey, a maioria tem um conteúdo bem pesado com carga emocional bem depressiva, isso é fato. Isso foi a persona que ela criou, mas vejo diferente, não acho que ela apenas romantize essas coisas... Muitas pessoas passam por diversos dos problemas que ela trata e é uma forma delas verem que não estão sozinhas... Bom, é apenas um outro ponto de vista ;) Mas adorei saber sua opinião!**

 **Até domingo que vem!**

 **Beijos**


	9. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Capítulo 9:** **Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood**

* * *

 _Oh, baby_ _  
_ _I'm just human_ _  
_ _don't you know I have faults like anyone?_ _  
_ _Sometimes I find myself alone regretting_ _  
_ _Some little foolish thing_ _  
_ _And some single thing that I've done  
_ _ **Lana Del Rey, Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood**_

 _ **.**_

Dezembro chegou trazendo o frio. Nada de short e saias sem pelo menos duas meias-calças por baixo ou uma grossa.

Adoro o clima frio do inverno, mas odeio como tenho que colocar várias roupas para não morrer de frio. É por isso também que não gosto de viajar para os estados mais frios do país nessa época do ano – imagina o tanto de mala eu ia ter que levar...

Pelo menos o aquecedor ajudava a me levantar da cama, se não o meu inverno seria perdido hibernando.

Desde que descobri o caso do meu pai com Angela, que aparentemente ainda estava durando, eu evito ficar na minha própria casa. Para não perdemos o costume de ver filme, mesmo sem Angela, eu vim para a casa de Alice e ela quem escolheu dessa vez.

Eu esperava um atual e moderno, bem colorido, como Divertidamente ou algo do gênero.

Ela me surpreendeu com o DVD de _A Felicidade Não se Compra_ de 1946 e preto e branco.

Alice disse que escolheu em minha homenagem, porque ela queria um clássico preto e branco que eu ainda não tinha visto – e de quebra, algo no período de natal. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não soubesse que era um filme de Frank Capra e que foi indicado a alguns Oscars na época.

Não sei se foi algo planejado, mas Alice é uma pessoa a ser estudada. Ela escolheu um filme com as características que eu gosto e com uma história que provavelmente ela achou relacionada com a minha.

George, o personagem principal, um homem exemplar e pai de família, decide se suicidar por ter muitas dificuldades financeiras e sentimento constante de fracasso. É nessa hora que seu anjo da guarda aparece e tenta fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Ontem, quando vim depois da última aula da faculdade, para a casa de Alice, ela falou que me achou depressiva.

"Mais do que o normal", ela disse.

Alice sabe do desenrolar da história com Angela, sabe basicamente como foi minha história com minha mãe e meu pai quando eu era mais nova. Ela não sabe de tudo, claro, porque nunca tive coragem de contar a ninguém. Mas ela é uma das que sabe mais.

Por causa disso, eu contei a ela que achava que o que quer que eu tenha tido com Edward acabou.

Falei que eu estava com ele, que ele tinha mencionado em deixar as coisas mais sérias e eu entrei em pânico.

— Acho que pela primeira vez você se apaixonou, Bella... – ela falou em tom divertido, apertando minhas bochechas.

Antes de dormir, fiquei pensando se esse era realmente o caso.

Quando Riley propôs namorar comigo, eu não pensei duas vezes em envolve-lo no meu mundo. O tempo que eu passava com ele era divertido, então por que não?

Meu pai nunca gostou dele, então isso era um bônus.

Além de que os encontros que ele marcava foram suspensos.

Até o dia que meu pai, bêbado, invadiu meu quarto irritado e exigiu que eu acabasse o namoro.

— Ninguém quer uma menina que já está sendo usada e pertence a outro. – ele falou gritando, com a voz embolada.

Ele puxou meus cabelos até me jogar no chão e derrubou a estante em cima de mim. Me levantou depois pelo meu punho, apertando com tanta força que fez uma luxação, além das marcas do seus dedos, que fizeram com que eu usasse por uma semana apenas camisas compridas.

Para ser rebelde, eu não acabei nada.

Passei mais um mês com Riley, mesmo já abusando dele.

Um dos dias que meu pai saiu com sua nova namorada para um dos típicos jantares, que eu sabia que ele passava a noite fora, chamei o Riley para dormir comigo.

Eu apenas não podia imaginar que de madrugada meu pai iria chegar bêbado, quebrando o trinco da porta do meu quarto e enforcar Riley enquanto ele dormia, fazendo-o desmaiar.

Eu não tinha como imaginar que depois de enforcar meu namorado que estava comigo, ele iria me bater e chutar tanto até eu ter uma ou duas costelas quebradas.

Eu mal notei a hora em que Riley recobrou a consciência e avançou no meu pai, dando murros. Ou quando o meu pai quebrou a garrafa de whisky, que ele tinha deixado na minha penteadeira quando entrou no meu quarto, na cabeça de Riley.

Entretanto eu lembro que meu pai ameaçou Riley em alto e bom som: se ele não saísse da casa naquele momento, meu pai iria denunciar a loja à polícia com provas suficientes de que ele vendia drogas lá. E se algum dia ele quisesse denunciar meu pai pelas agressões, meu pai faria questão de colocá-lo numa prisão e garantir diversas surras diárias.

Acho que lembro vagamente de Riley me olhando com cara de quem pede desculpa e saindo de lá o mais rápido possível.

 _Acho_ que foi por isso que ele nunca mais ligou e finge que aquela noite nunca aconteceu sempre que eu vou lá.

* * *

.

Sentindo que tinha sido uma amiga ausente durante a semana que eu acabei com Edward, Alice passou o domingo tentando me animar.

Me levou ao Shopping para fazermos compras, assistimos um filme sem graça no cinema e tomamos sorvete – mesmo lá fora fazendo menos de cinco graus.

Ela realmente parecia estar feliz apenas me fazendo companhia e falando por nós duas.

No caminho de volta para casa dela, ela fez questão de parar em um café & pub por perto e me fez sair do quentinho do carro para atravessar a calçada fria.

— Olá, Alice! Pensei que não vinha hoje. – um atendente loiro falou sorrindo, com um sotaque texano.

Alice abriu ainda mais o sorriso dela.

— O de sempre? – ele perguntou enquanto limpava o balcão.

— Sim. E um latte para a minha amiga aqui. – ela falou apontando para mim.

Eles continuaram uma conversa pequena até ela pegar e pagar o pedido. O moço ainda perguntou se não queríamos beber lá as bebidas quentes, mas Alice disse que não e me puxou de volta para o carro.

— E então? – ela perguntou assim que me sentei.

Eu franzi o cenho e olhei para ela sem entender.

— E então o que?-perguntei, tomando um pouco do meu latte.

Alice suspirou sonhadora, encostando a cabeça no apoio do banco.

— Jasper. – ela respondeu como se a conversa estivesse fazendo sentido.

— Jasper...? Suponho que seja o atendente de agora?

— Claro! – ela respondeu ainda sonhadora, mas dessa vez olhando para mim. — Jasper Whitlock, 20 anos, estuda na UCLA, trabalha meio período aqui. – continuou.

Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha para ela, cética.

— Que? – ela perguntou se fazendo de desentendida, pegando o seu chocolate quente.

— Alice... De novo não... – eu comentei, revirando os olhos.

Eu conhecia bem Alice e suas paixões.

Vez por outra ela conhecia alguém e ficava planejando todo um futuro juntos... Eu já disse para ela ir se tratar, mas ela pensa que eu fico brincando.

Mas nem é.

— Eu tenho certeza que Jasper é a pessoa certa para mim. – ela falou convicta.

Eu não pude evitar de revirar os olhos novamente. Quantas vezes já não escutei isso...

— Mas e então. Fale o que achou dele.

— Hum... – eu pensei.

Ele me pareceu ser simples, além de ter uma certa beleza. E pelo menos estudava, coisa que o ex dela não fazia. Eu dei de ombros.

— Achei ele ok. Melhor do que James. – ela deu um tapa no meu ombro. – Ok, desculpa, melhor do que aquele que não deve ser nomeado. – brinquei, fazendo ela rir alto.

— Você ouviu o sotaque dele, que coisa mais maravilhosa?- ela encarou o copo dela e suspirou novamente.

Eu ri.

* * *

.

Na segunda, logo cedo me despedi de Alice, que tinha que voltar para São Francisco para as últimas semanas de aula antes do recesso natalino.

Aproveitando que tinha acordado já, fui até a biblioteca da faculdade e fiquei estudando até dar o horário da primeira aula.

Chegando em Berkeley, Alice me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava tudo bem e já estava indo para aula. Trinta segundos depois ela mandou outra mensagem:

" _Eu sei que tem mais na história que você não contou. Sugestão: Vá conversar com ele!"_

Eu sorri lendo a mensagem. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava preocupada comigo.

Eu respondi com uma mensagem curta e saindo da janela de conversas com ela, passei os olhos na janela de conversas com Edward. Já fazia dez dias que não trocávamos nenhuma.

* * *

.

Você poderia pensar que é mais fácil encontra-lo no escritório, durante o estágio – mas não é.

Eu só tinha me encontrado duas vezes com Edward aqui – quando ele me apresentou ao porteiro e quando a mãe dele me pediu para tirá-lo de sua sala.

Era como se ele nem estivesse na cidade. Ninguém, nem mesmo Lauren, o mencionou nesses dias. E falando nela...

O conceito de "estagiário" para ela era ainda algo muito complicado. Ou ela queria que eu fosse secretária, ou empregada de serviços gerais ou... ninguém.

Suponho que isso seja melhor do que passar horas procurando arquivos e correndo o risco de conhecer _amigos_ do meu pai.

Não me entenda mal, não é porque Lauren não menciona Edward e não me dá mais esse tipo de trabalho que nos damos bem.

Muito pelo contrário.

A qualquer oportunidade que ela tem de me fazer um nada depois do lixo, ela faz.

Ou melhor, tenta.

Eu não conseguiria ligar para as provocações nem se eu quisesse.

Hoje, porém, parece que o destino quis rir da minha cara e me prendeu numa sala de conferência com Lauren e Edward.

Bom, não literalmente.

Lauren me pediu no começo da tarde para ficar responsável de atender os telefones e organizar a sua agenda da outra semana – como uma boa secretária que ela estava achando que eu era-, enquanto ela participava de uma reunião importante no último andar.

Mais tarde ela mandou mensagem dizendo para eu levar umas pastas que ela havia esquecido de pegar na recepção e ficou em frente a sala de reunião me esperando – provavelmente porque é muito madame para descer e pegas essas pastas sozinha -.

Meu plano – e acho que o dela também – era bem simples: Dar as pastas nas mãos de Lauren e sair.

Esme, entretanto, não estava dentro desse plano.

Dei de cara com ela ao me virar para voltar.

Depois de me abraçar, ela fez questão que eu participasse da reunião dos três – ela, Edward e Lauren – com outro importante cliente.

— Afinal, estágio serve para isso, não é mesmo Lauren? – ela perguntou enquanto me guiava para dentro da sala, com Lauren logo atrás.

Sentado em uma das cadeiras laterais, Edward estava digitando algo no computador quando me viu e arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Como o homem extremamente educado que é, se levantou e veio me cumprimentar.

Apertou minha mão e deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

Rápido, mas o suficiente para me deixar sem reação.

Ele sentou-se onde estava logo em seguida, acompanhando Esme, que sentou na ponta da mesa.

— Vai ficar parada aí, _Bella_? – Lauren sussurrou para mim irônica, antes de voltar para o seu lugar ao lado de Edward.

Me sentindo um pouco deslocada, sentei na única cadeira fora da mesa.

— Ah, Bella, não precisa sentar tão longe. Fique aqui. – Esme falou, apontando para a cadeira ao lado dela e em frente a Edward.

— Não quero incomodar a comunicação de vocês com o cliente, Sra. Cullen. – falei tímida.

— Bobagem. Bernard é um homem maravilhoso, se você não vier, garanto que ele vai lhe chamar. – ela comentou sorrindo.

Eu me levantei e sentei na cadeira indicada.

— Bernard foi quem me propôs aquele projeto do centro de recreação para crianças e adolescentes... – Edward falou baixinho.

Na hora que ele falou, eu lembrei das plantas que ele havia feito e me mostrado.

Então era por isso que a reunião era considerada importante e também porque ele se mostrava tão animado e relaxado.

Bernard realmente se mostrou ser um homem maravilhoso, como Esme disse.

Na casa dos 60 anos, com um sorriso bem simpático e uma personalidade engraçada, Bernard parecia ser amigo de todo mundo – até meu, mesmo tendo acabado de me conhecer.

Ele ficou encantado com o projeto de Edward.

Mais até do que encantado, emocionado.

A emoção transmitiu para Esme, que ficou com os olhos marejados, e fez o sorriso de Edward ficar ainda mais bondoso e perfeito.

Quando a reunião acabou, Esme comentou que o escritório estava fazendo o projeto e iria liderar a construção de forma totalmente voluntária, me fazendo entender a emoção sentida.

Quando fui embora, me encontrei no elevador com Edward.

Ele ainda estava visivelmente feliz, mas notei que quando se viu sozinho comigo olhou para todos os pontos do elevador – menos para mim.

As palavras de Alice me sugerindo para conversar com ele surgiram em minha cabeça...

Talvez fosse o melhor a fazer.

Talvez eu me sentisse melhor se eu tentasse explicar a ele...

Talvez...

Quando chegamos no andar do estacionamento, ele saiu apressado.

— Edward. – eu chamei, antes que pudesse evitar.

Ele parou e olhou para mim. Me aproximei devagar, incerta do que iria falar.

— Eu sei que as coisas entre a gente não podem voltar a ser como era antes... – ele me olhou um pouco angustiado. — E tudo bem. Eu aceito. Só acho que preciso ser sincera com você.

— Sincera? Mais do que você já foi, Bella? – ele perguntou, desviando o olhar de mim.

Ele estava mais do que triste, estava com raiva de mim.

Acho que compreensível...

— Naquele dia... – eu comecei, mas não soube terminar.

Ele cruzou os braços, impaciente, e eu suspirei.

— Eu menti, ok? – falei apressada, desviando o meu olhar dele. — Por mim, eu ficaria com você. Eu me sinto bem com você. Eu ficaria _só_ com você.

Edward olhou descrente para mim e riu uma risada amarga.

— Não precisa tentar me fazer me sentir bem. Você está certa. Enquanto eu procuro relações tranquilas, você é jovem e precisa aproveitar. – ele falou e se virou para ir embora.

Eu segurei seu antebraço, impedindo-o que andasse, mas ele não se virou para mim.

— Naquele dia, na minha casa, você disse que queria me entender. – eu comecei e ele finalmente se virou para mim. — O que eu preciso que você entenda é que não dizer que eu também quero ficar só com você foi um erro, porque eu quero.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando me compreender.

— Mas eu não posso. – minha voz saiu fraca. — Eu não posso porque tem outras coisas acontecendo comigo e não quero que você se prejudique.

O chão nunca pareceu tão interessante como nesse momento.

Edward se aproximou de mim e levantou meu queixo com cuidado.

— Fica bem, Bella. – ele sussurrou e beijou minha testa, docemente.

Se virou e foi embora.

No meu carro, no caminho para casa, algumas lágrimas insistiam em cair.

Eu sabia que ele só ia acreditar em mim se eu contasse tudo...

Mas também sei que se eu contar tudo, ele nunca mais vai me olhar do mesmo jeito. Eu poderia virar fraca em seus olhos, coisa que não quero.

* * *

 **N/A: oioi, pessoal!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Vocês não estão sentindo falta do ponto de vista de ninguém não? Hahaha**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários, eles ajudam MUITO. As perguntas de vocês vão sendo respondidas aos poucos ;)**

 **Não deixem de continuar me dizendo o que pensam!**

 **Até domingo que vem!**

 **Beijos**


	10. Lonely Boy

**Capítulo 10: Lonely Boy**

 _Well, I'm so above you, and it's plain to see_

 _But I came to love you anyway_

 _So you pull my heart out_

 _And I don't mind bleeding_

 _Any of the time you keep me waiting, waiting, waiting_

 _ **The Black Keys, Lonely Boy**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **EPOV**_

 _ **.**_

Enxuguei o suor da testa com a manga da camisa e olhei para o pessoal trabalhando. Peguei a garrafa d'água e tomei o resto que deixei, bem gelada, como gosto.

— EI, Edward! Já cansou? – Bernard gritou para chamar minha atenção, se aproximando de mim.

Eu me sentei na cadeira de plástico e ele sentou-se do meu lado, rindo provavelmente da minha cara de cansaço.

Eu ri também.

— Você diz "já"? Eu carreguei mais material do que você. – comentei, caçoando dele.

Ele riu junto comigo e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

— Eu nunca vou ser capaz de te agradecer suficiente, cara. – ele falou sério. — Nada disso aqui iria ser possível sem você, sem seu escritório.

— Você sabe que faço isso com prazer, Bernard. – respondi.

A construção do centro de recreação começou há uma semana e eu não podia estar mais feliz. Eu consigo ver todas as partes dele pronta, consigo ver as crianças e os adolescentes fazendo barulho e correndo pelo corredor.

Se eu pudesse apressar tudo para terminar ainda esse ano, eu faria.

Infelizmente, o mês de dezembro é cheio de festividades e confraternizações. Assim fica impossível apressar a construção.

E falando em confraternizações, a do escritório vai ser hoje. E provavelmente Bella vai estar presente. Sabendo disso, eu precisava vir aqui ajudar na construção para não ter como pensar sobre hoje à noite.

Mas até carregando material de um canto para o outro, descarregando caminhão e orientando o pessoal, minha cabeça encontra brecha para pensar nela.

Bella.

Que apareceu literalmente do nada na minha vida, no meio da madrugada, exatamente quando eu tava saindo da casa de Tanya.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso da minha calça e eu aproveitei para sacudir minha cabeça e parar de ficar pensando no que me levava para baixo. Era minha mãe.

— Alô?

— Oi, Edward! – ela parecia feliz. Imaginei que provavelmente ela estava em algum lugar dando pulinhos de felicidade por algum motivo e sorri.

— Esse foi um "oi" feliz, mãe. – falei.

— E essa foi uma resposta triste, querido. – ela comentou, parecendo mais séria. — Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sim, tudo bem... E não aconteceu nada. – me levantei da cadeira e pedi licença a Bernard. — Me conte o motivo da sua felicidade nessa ligação?

A voz dela automaticamente mudou, voltando a ficar feliz.

— Bom, o seu pai decidiu que seria uma ótima ideia cozinhar algo para a confraternização de hoje. – ela começou como quem está prendendo a risada e eu comecei a rir. Meu pai na cozinha resultava sempre em desastre. — Ele queimou alguma comida não identificável, acionou o alarme de incêndio e agora os bombeiros não estão nos deixando entrar novamente na nossa casa. – ela não aguentou mais e começou a ter uma crise de riso.

Eu ri junto, principalmente depois de escutar uns suspiros de frustração do meu pai ao lado dela.

— A confraternização foi adiada, então? – perguntei depois que parei de rir, esperançoso.

— Claro que não, querido. – ela respondeu indignada. — Seu pai propôs que fizéssemos o jantar no restaurante italiano da esquina, o Bella Cantata.

Tinha que ser o nome exatamente de quem eu quero esquecer?

Dei um suspiro discreto.

— Você vai levar alguma acompanhante? Para seu pai poder fazer a reserva. – ela continuou.

— Não. – respondi rápido. — Já ligaram para todo mundo, avisando do novo local? – emendei a pergunta.

— Sim, as meninas me ajudaram a ligar. – ela respondeu, fazendo menção às nossas secretárias. — Você tem certeza que está bem?

Eu rolei meus olhos.

— Sim, mãe... – vi Bernard voltando ao trabalho e decidi voltar também. — Escuta, vou voltar aqui a trabalhar que ainda tem muito a ser feito. De noite nos vemos, beijos. – e desliguei o celular.

Eu sabia que ela ia continuar insistindo que tem algo acontecendo comigo... Mas entender o que aconteceu é difícil até para mim, pior seria explicar.

Enquanto ajudava Dean, um dos pedreiros, a fazer o cimento, o rosto de Bella naquela madrugada mais uma vez veio em minha mente.

O rosto que me fez esquecer imediatamente de Tanya, a garota aspirante a modelo que viu em mim uma forma de escalar para o sucesso.

No dia em que a encontrei com Emmett, com uma expressão mais tranquila mas ainda fria, eu identifiquei em seu rosto simétrico uma tristeza singular.

Cada vez que olho para Bella, parece sempre ângulos perfeitas para fotos perfeitas.

Sempre uma emoção que ela tenta esconder por trás de uma máscara de boneca.

Isso sempre me fazia perder nela.

Ela. Que tem dezoito anos – uma menina.

Uma menina que parece já ter vivido mais coisas do que mulheres mais velhas.

A postura dela é sempre confiante. A forma que anda é como se dominasse o local. Ela tem um sorrisinho de quem sabe um segredo e se você quiser saber, ela vai fazer questão de não contar. Em seus olhos, geralmente distantes e frios, às vezes passa um brilho que parece dançar e isso sempre me faz sorrir.

Eu não diria o que tem nela que me cativa tanto – nem se eu conseguisse.

Talvez seja ela por inteiro.

Talvez seja o mistério.

Quem é Isabella Swan?

Talvez nem ela saiba.

* * *

.

Eu tentei chegar mais cedo do que o combinado no Bella Cantata porque me dei conta que a gravata azul que separei para usar não tinha um nó – e eu simplesmente não consigo aprender a fazer um. Então meu pai era sempre que me ajudava.

Acontece que depois de tomar banho encontrei as fotos de Bella que tinha mandado revelar há semanas, de um dos dias em que ela passou o final de semana no meu _loft_ e conheceu minha mãe.

Ela sentada no parapeito da janela, com um casaco fino bege que caía sobre sua perna direita, com uma expressão serena lendo um livro e o cabelo preso num coque.

Perdi alguns minutos olhando para as fotos e acabei me atrasando para sair de casa, tendo que levar a gravata na mão.

Eu sempre me considerei um homem maduro. Veja bem, enquanto os garotos mais novos apenas procuravam pornô para ver, eu sempre achei que a vida tinha mais a oferecer do que isso. Então eu viajei, li, estudei e tirei muitas fotos do que para mim, representavam a vida.

Nunca tive problema em me apaixonar demais ou de menos. Sempre foi na medida certa, porque nunca tive medo de dar o melhor de mim.

Claro que quebrei a cara algumas vezes, normal.

Conheci garotas e mulheres que fizeram de mim um homem melhor – até quando aprendi com uma, Charlotte, que odeio chá e que não suporto discutir sobre coisas bestas. Algumas me faziam ficar acordado até tarde para termos mais tempo de conversar, outras me fizeram ver como é bom passar mais tempo dormindo e sentindo o calor da companheira.

Bella...

Bom, posso começar dizendo que nunca me senti tão encantado com alguém.

Além de linda, inteligente. E fria. Mas ao mesmo tempo, quente.

Uma eterna contradição, talvez.

O que eu achava mais interessante era trabalhar para ela deixar de ser um décimo de fria comigo, e acho até que consegui alguns décimos.

No começo, por exemplo, ela dava sorrisos. Mas nunca eram sinceros. E gargalhadas eram impensáveis.

Isso, pelo menos, eu consegui.

Meu problema foi que eu quis mais.

Desde o começo eu notei que Bella tinha problemas com relacionamentos.

Ela queria permanecer o mais distante possível de mim quando o assunto não era contato físico. Visivelmente, ela tem um péssimo relacionamento com o pai e isso ficou claro como água no dia de seu aniversário.

Depois, quando ela se afastou e eu tentei ligar e mandar mensagens – sem resultado, diga-se de passagem –, eu sabia que aparecer na casa dela era perigoso, que eu podia afastá-la de vez.

Mas eu falei sério quando disse que só queria ver se ela estava bem – porque ela gosta de fazer parecer que é dura, mas eu sei que é frágil.

A expressão dela nesse dia quando apareci na casa dela... Era como se estivesse travando uma guerra contra si mesma.

A partir dali eu soube que tinha que fazer o possível para ela ficar bem. Por isso fiquei de ser para ela quem ela precisasse que eu fosse – e se fosse para ser só amigo, tudo bem.

Mas ela não quis que eu fosse só amigo.

E eu não sei explicar o que eu sinto quando estou perto dela.

Sei que é quente.

Muito.

Ela é para mim como fogo.

Fascinante.

Perigoso.

Eu não vi quando e nem como, mas me vi apaixonado.

Quando ela conheceu minha mãe, apesar de visivelmente estar com medo de dar um passo desse. Quando ela pareceu estar com ciúmes de Lauren comigo. Quando ela quis saber mais do meu projeto com Bernard apenas porque tem um coração bom e quer aprender coisas novas. Quando ela fez um desastre na minha cozinha, lavando o macarrão. Quando ela me olha. Quando ela sorri. Quando me toca. Quando ri...

Por isso, me chame de atrasado o quanto quiser. Mas descobri que não conseguia suportar a ideia de Bella estar comigo e poder estar com outros.

E nunca me senti tão fraco no dia dessa nossa conversa...

Quando ela ressaltou que era jovem e queria aproveitar a vida.

O pior, é que ela está certa.

 _Ela tem dezoito anos, Edward. Dezoito._

No começo da faculdade, eu com essa idade, também queria ver mais do mundo e da vida.

É o normal.

 _Dê tempo ao tempo._

Eu falo isso para mim mesmo.

Um dia, eu sei que vou acreditar e seguir meu próprio conselho.

* * *

.

No restaurante, alguns convidados já haviam chegado e minha mãe conversava com eles.

Me dirigi discretamente ao meu pai, entregando a gravata a ele.

— Meu Deus, Edward. – ele comentou rindo. — Quando você vai aprender a dar um simples nó?

Eu sorri e neguei com a cabeça.

— Provavelmente quando você aprender a cozinhar. – falei, colocando a minha mão em seu ombro.

Carlisle ficou vermelho e disfarçou uma risada com uma tosse, chamando atenção da minha mãe, que se aproximou.

— Tudo bem, querido. Seu pai também nunca aprendeu. Quem sempre dava os nós nas gravatas dele era Lizzie. – minha mãe falou sorrindo, observando meu pai fazer o nó e colocando em mim.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, Esme e Carlisle são, na verdade, meus tios.

Meus pais biológicos, Elizabeth e Edward Sr, faleceram quando eu tinha 5 anos num acidente de carro e desde então vivo com meus tios e os tenho como pais.

Eu agradeci ao meu pai pelo nó da gravata e me sentei ao seu lado, perto da Sra. Levoy, nossa secretária e a mulher mais engraçada que já conheci.

— Oh, Edward, eu vim sozinha também, então posso ser seu par. – ela comentou para mim, piscando os olhos e me fazendo sorrir.

— Será um prazer tê-la como par, Sra. Levoy. – eu disse, pegando uma taça de champanhe para ela.

Ela aceitou a taça e fez um drinque comigo.

— Vocês conseguiram criar uma fofura de menino, Esme. – ela falou alto com minha mãe.

Lauren chegou depois de um tempo e quis puxar uma cadeira para sentar-se ao meu lado, mas a Sra. Levoy prontamente se pronunciou:

— Srta. Mallory, por que você não procura outra pessoa que esteja sem par? Porque esse menino já é meu. – ela falou segurando minha mão.

Eu tentei não rir com a cara de horror que Lauren fez, mas acho que não consegui – ela ficou constrangida e saiu de perto o mais rápido que pode.

Eu levantei a mão da Sra. Levoy que segurava a minha e lhe dei um beijo.

— Ah, menino Edward. Não precisa ser charmoso comigo, sua paquera de verdade já chegou e não para de olhar pra você. – ela riu, puxando sua mão de volta.

Olhei para a direção que ela apontou e encontrei Bella abraçando minha mãe.

Com um vestido longo e preto, com o cabelo solto e com cachos grandes. Estava mais alta do que minha mãe, provavelmente por causa de algum salto alto.

Ela conversava com minha mãe e sorria, mas a Sra. Levoy estava certa. O olhar dela era direcionado a mim.

Eu a cumprimentei com um sorriso e ela retribui com um aceno.

Observei ela cumprimentando alguns dos outros funcionários com beijos no rosto, mas vi que ela optou por sentar em um dos locais da grande mesa que não tinha ninguém ainda, preferindo ficar distante.

Notei minha mãe guiar meu pai até ela, para apresenta-los.

— A cadeira ao lado tá vazia, menino. – a Sra. Levoy comentou comigo, me cutucando com seu cotovelo.

Eu sorri e neguei com a cabeça.

— Estou bem aqui. – respondi.

— Mas ela não. – retrucou pensativa, olhando para Bella.

E porra, ela não parecia bem mesmo.

Apesar da maquiagem muito bem colocada, sua feição não negava um cansaço gigante. Sua postura, sempre tão chamativa, estava agora como se tivesse colada no chão.

Ela parecia ter desistido da vida.

 _Por que você desistiu, Princesa?_

Ela colocou um sorriso típico e frio novamente no rosto para cumprimentar as pessoas que estavam chegando – Bernard, entre elas, escolheu sentar-se ao lado de Bella e apenas acenou para mim.

Fazia tempo que não tinha Bella tão próxima de mim e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

As entradas do jantar foram servidas antes dos convidados restantes chegarem, mas na altura do prato principal, todas as cadeiras estavam preenchidas.

Uma banda estava tocando músicas calmas no salão e o barulho das conversas estava presente, ainda que suportável.

Estava tudo tranquilo.

Senti uma mão pequena em meu ombro e me deparei com Bella em pé, ao meu lado.

— Quer dançar um pouco comigo?- ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

A Sra. Lavoy levantou os braços, como se estivesse agradecendo aos céus e disse:

— Por favor, leve esse menino para longe daqui. Ele está me deixando triste com esses olhos de cachorro pidão.

Ouvi Bella rir baixinho e sorri também.

Me levantei e dei um beijo na bochecha da Sra. Levoy.

Olhei para Bella, encantado como sempre, e ofereci meu braço para ela pegar.

Na parte do salão onde alguns casais dançavam – entre eles, meus pais-, Bella colocou seus braços em meus ombros e eu pequei em sua cintura.

— Seus pais parecem felizes. – ouvi sua voz baixa e olhei para eles.

Minha mãe rindo de algo que meu pai falou e ele levemente corado.

— Eles são. – comentei olhando nos olhos de Bella. — Eles são apaixonados um pelo outro.

Ela sorriu, parecendo pensativa, ainda olhando para eles e voltou seu olhar para mim depois.

— Você está linda. Como sempre. – falei.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e desviou o olhar de mim, encarando o chão.

Ela suspirou depois e pegou uma mexa do meu cabelo, enrolando-a.

Fechei meus olhos.

— Faz algum tempo que tento criar coragem de falar com você. – ela começou a falar, com a voz fraca. — Não encontrei nenhum momento ideal, tampouco este é ideal... Mas preciso te dizer umas coisas.

Eu abri meus olhos e encarei os seus, cor de chocolate.

— Você pode me dizer o que quiser, Princesa. – eu falei.

Ela pareceu sentir dor com o que eu disse e desviou o olhar. Passou um tempo, deu alguns suspiros e continuou.

— Não acho que você tenha alguma coisa que não me atraia. – ela sorriu e eu também.

Mas eu sei que não vou gostar do que ela vai falar.

— Você é maravilhoso em todos os sentidos. – continuou. — E eu estou longe de merecer você.

 _Você não está pronta para falar o que sente ainda, Princesa... Mas eu sei._

— Você, Edward... Todo stalker e com suas tatuagens que me seduzem... – ela brincou, pegando agora na minha gravata. — Me fez gostar de você e eu não consigo parar de sentir isso.

Eu sorri e encostei minha testa na dela.

 _Eu te amo, Princesa. Queria que você conseguisse aguentar saber disso._

— E eu queria parar... Porque não posso ter você na minha vida. – ela falou com a voz quebrada, uma lágrima descendo em seu rosto.

— Por que não, Bella? – perguntei.

Não aguento vê-la assim.

Outra lágrima caiu em seu rosto e ela encostou em meu ombro, secando-as.

— Meu pai... Ele precisa de mim. E eu não posso ajuda-lo se eu estiver com você. – ela tentou explicar.

 _Isso não faz sentido nenhum, Princesa..._

Ela provavelmente viu minha cara de confusão e riu.

Mas foi um riso superficial.

— Eu sei que não dá para entender. Eu sei. Mas por enquanto, é só o que você precisa saber.

— Certo. – dei um beijo nos locais de seu rosto que tinham sido molhados pelas lágrimas e sorri. — Eu não posso ajudar você se não souber o que está acontecendo... E eu sei que está acontecendo algo. Sempre esteve. Mas eu vou estar aqui para você, Bella. No que precisar.

Ela sorriu o meu sorriso – o que eu amava ver em seu rosto.

— Eu sei. – ela comentou. — Mas acho que você pode acabar se cansando de me esperar.

 _Só queria que você soubesse que nunca vou cansar de esperar por você, Princesa._

Porque eu sei que ela vai se afastar de mim. E eu sei que ela só vai voltar se achar que pode.

 _Por que você não entende, Princesa? Eu moveria céus e infernos para te fazer feliz._

Ela se aproximou e deu um beijo em meus lábios, sussurrando "desculpa" e saiu.

Saiu do salão, saiu do meu campo de visão, mas com certeza não saiu do meu coração.

* * *

.

 **N/A: OIOI!**

 **Mil desculpas pelo atraso de algumas semanas =x mas às vezes a vida corre demais e não sobra tempo pra sentar e ser feliz escrevendo...**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado do pouco do ponto de vista do Edward que coloquei aqui!**

 **Uma pausa no clima de Lana Del Rey para um pouco de Black Keys :]**

 **= Comentem para eu saber o que vocês estão achando! Porque isso ajuda MUITO, sério. Custa nadinha :D**

 **Até domingo que vem (espero!)!**

 **Beijos**


End file.
